Unexpected Love
by dazzled620
Summary: Set in Eclipse. Bella goes to the bonfire with Jacob. And she sees Seth. Everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I decided to write a new story while I continue with the writer's block on my other one. Of course All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait (AGTCTTWW?) will be my first priority, but I wanted to write another one. My story starts before the party they go to and they tell the stories about the werewolves history? I have more to say after the chapter. Oh, and one more thing before the chapter begins… I don't care if this beginning part isn't exactly how it happens in Eclipse. Actually, I couldn't care less. There's no Victoria/Riley in this story. Well, not yet at least. They're living in some happy little dream world. Okay, I'm done. Here we go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.

_SPOV (Seth)_

"Seth, get ready! We are going to that party whether you like it or not!" My sister, Leah, yelled at me from upstairs. I didn't want to go tonight. We were having some big werewolf party to talk about our history. There wasn't a point. We had all heard these stories before, many times. And I just felt like something was about to happen, not specifically bad, just different.

I decided that if I didn't get ready now, Leah would just force me to in five minutes.

_BPOV (Bella)_

"Bella, how about you come down to La Push? We're having a party tonight," Jake tried to convince me over the phone.  
"I don't know, Jake," I said, trying to let him down easily.  
"Just one night, it won't hurt anyone. Please…"  
His begging was starting to get the best of me. "Okay. Fine. I'll be there."

Even though I knew Edward had heard every single word of that conversation, I told him anyway. He wasn't very happy.  
"So… Jake invited me down to La Push tonight for some party. I told him I'd go…" I started.  
"Bella, I don't like having you around so many werewolves. But you'll probably just go anyway, so sure. May I please drop you off at the treaty line though?" Edward asked innocently.  
"Oh, of course. I won't be gone too long. But if I don't go tonight I'm sure there will be a party tomorrow night that Jake wants me to go too," I said, and we both laughed because we knew it was true.  
I went to the bathroom to start getting ready. I had a consistent knot in my stomach; I wanted to make myself believe that it was leaving Edward or anticipation to see Jacob and all my other La Push friends. I knew better than that. Last time I had this feeling; it was just a couple days after my 18th birthday. Memories I didn't want to stir up again. I was back in my bedroom now and Edward saw the look on my face.  
"Bella, what's wrong? You don't have to go tonight. Unless you want to, of course?" Edward said, trying to guess the look for my expression.  
"No, that's not it. I just have a funny feeling. I guess it's time to go…" I decided.  
"Yes." Edward walked outside and we got into the Volvo. When what I guessed was the treaty line, I turned around and gave Edward a kiss. He started kissing back, and I realized we were kissing a little too passionately for public. Well, as public as pulled over on a small town road can be, with Jake our only witness.

When Edward politely broke up the kiss, Jake was glaring at us.  
"Go. Have fun," Edward said and got out to open my door. I walked over to Jake who started to be happy to be able to spend more than 10 minutes with me.

"So, what exactly is happening tonight?" I said after I just couldn't bear with the awkward silence a second longer.  
"Well, it's this big bonfire. One of the elders will tell the story of how we…came to be. It's the first night for a few of them to hear it, after knowing everything's true. "  
"So I'll be the only human there. Sounds fun, and awkward."  
"Not not the only one. You and all the "imprintees" will be there," He laughed at himself for creating the word "imprintees."

_SPOV_

We were at the bonfire but only us, Sam, Emily, and Quil were there. I hoped Jared wouldn't show up, even though I knew he would. I don't think I could spend another minute around Jared and Kim. They disgusted me with all their true love stuff. Not all of could imprint and find our soul mate. Some of actually had to… date. Ugh. Then Jacob, of course. He was all obsessed over Bella. I hadn't seen her in a while. Not since I changed. But that's all he ever talked about. I was lucky enough to have avoided his thoughts. Speak of the devil… Jake's Rabbit had just pulled up. Man, he loved that car. He went to the other side of the car to let out, none other than, Bella.

My heart leaped. It suddenly felt like there were a million bungee cords in between us. Trying to get us closer together. She was suddenly holding me down to the Earth. Then Bella looked up, and stared at me.

That's when Jake looked up. "No! Seth! Not her, please. I'm begging you." Bella looked confused for a minute, but then I guess she got it. The way we had stared at each other and then. Jake's reaction. She looked down and blushed. But I saw the smile on her face. That was all it took. I took a few long strides over to where she and Jake were standing.  
"You know I can't help it Jake. It just…" I trailed off. I ran my hand from Bella's ear down to her chin, and back again. All the stories were true. It was like feeling so much emotion for one person that you can't even figure out what to say, or do. But we were perfect together.

_BPOV_

We had just arrived at the bonfire. I was stunned when Jake came around and opened my door for me. I avoided looking up; I knew I would fall if I took my eyes off the bumpy ground. Maybe I'd just call Edward to come get me. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Then I looked up. There he was. It couldn't have been Seth. He looked so much bigger, so handsome. I couldn't begin to explain. He was staring back at me. It looked like he was sharing feelings. Like he was looking at me with as much complete admiration as I was him. Jake turned to see what or whom I was staring at like that. That's when he saw Seth.

"No! Seth! Please, not her. I'm begging you," I was confused for a minute, and then I got it. What had happened just now between me and Seth. He had imprinted. I looked down and blushed. But I was smiling. It was actually very sweet. Even though I had made fun of the concept of imprinting just a couple weeks before.

"You know I can't help it, Jake," he walked over to us, and took my face in his hands. I was probably staring at him like an idiot, but I just didn't care. I loved him with everything in me. The endless Jake and Edward battle didn't matter anymore. I had Seth. Oh no, I just remembered…Edward.

_EPOV (Edward)_

My phone started ringing and I picked it up instantly since it might've been Bella. I wish she hadn't had gone. It felt like something was about to happen.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked into the phone.  
"Yeah. Hey, Edward. I don't mean to alarm you at all. I just thought you should know, Bella's future just disappeared," Alice said, sounding alarmed herself.  
"Oh, I know. She went to a party thing in La Push with a bunch of the mutts. She's been there about a half an hour or so."  
"Wait, that makes no sense. When I say just disappeared… it only happened a few minutes ago."  
"Oh, well, maybe she just hadn't been around them long of enough for the future to get the memo." I joked with her and she hung up the phone. I had just been trying to make myself feel better. I couldn't shake this feeling from my stomach that something was wrong.

_Later…. EPOV _

It was midnight. Bella had gotten there at 6. Her future was still missing, and I was freaking out. I picked up my cell phone and decided it was time to call her.

_JPOV_

Ugh! I couldn't stand it anymore. Bella had been my date! I knew Seth couldn't have helped it, but did it have to be Bella!? My Bella? They weren't even kissing… anymore. They were just staring into each other's eyes being all lovey dovey and crap. Bella's phone started ringing.  
"Hey, Bella! Your phone is ringing," I shouted, the stories had ended quite a while ago. Now we were all talking and eating.  
"God, Jake. She was almost asleep. Thanks. Give me the phone," Seth yelled back at me. So I threw the phone at his face, which earned a sleepy glare from Bella.

_BPOV_

I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying Edward at first. But it hadn't been my choice. Seth and I were perfect for each other. The stories had been interesting, but the person sitting next to me was so much more. I knew I had come as Jake's date. So at one point, I had asked him if he wanted to come sit by us. He declined and I blushed, guessing we were grossing some of them out. Jared and Kim were sitting next to us. They were still all lovey dovey since they had only imprinted a couple weeks ago. I had my head on Seth's shoulder and was almost asleep when Jake ruined it.  
"Hey Bella! Your phone is ringing," Jake shouted at me across the fire. Everyone was eating now, or talking.  
"God, Jake. She was almost asleep. Thanks. Give me the phone," Seth yelled at him, but not without covering my ear with his hand so I didn't need to be woken up any further. Jake threw the phone at him, well more like his face. I was tired but that didn't mean I couldn't glare at Jake for that move.  
"Hello?" Seth asked into the phone.

_SPOV_

Bella and I had barely listened to story time, we were mainly just looking at each other. Her head was on my shoulder and I was rubbing circles on her back. I knew she still felt a little guilty about her whole relationship with the bloodsucker, but that was one of the many characteristics I liked about her. And Edward seemed like a pretty cool guy. Except for the whole part about dating my Bella. She had almost calmed down and I thought she was about to fall asleep when stupid Jacob had to ruin it. She needed sleep, it looked like she hadn't gotten any in weeks.

"Hey Bella! Your phone is ringing," Jake yelled at her. I squeezed her shoulder.  
"God, Jake. She was almost asleep. Thanks. Give me the phone," I yelled at him. But first I covered her exposed ear with my hand so she wouldn't be woken further with the noise.  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone, not knowing what to expect.

_EPOV_

"Hello?" I heard an unfamiliar voice answer Bella's phone. I sighed, I knew something was wrong.  
"Hello. This is Edward Cullen. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" I tried to be polite. I hoped the sound of my voice didn't give me away.  
I heard whoever it was tell someone that it was Edward, and then I heard a yawn and a sigh. This wasn't turning out well.  
"Oh, well…Hi. This is Seth. Seth Clearwater. I've heard so much about you from Bella." I hated the way this Seth person said my Bella's name. It was like Jacob only so much worse because I didn't even know this guy. His voice was filled with love and adoration. I hated it.  
"Okay…so why isn't it Bella answering her phone?" I asked, testing him.  
"Well, actually, she's almost asleep. Jake rudely woke her up when her phone rang, so I insisted that I answered it. So she could go back to sleep," he said.  
At least we were on the same page about how we felt about Jacob. I figured he must be a werewolf, too.

"Wait, so if she's asleep… I should probably come pick her up. Tell Jacob I'll be there in a few minutes," I said, I already had my car keys in hand.  
"Um… Actually I was planning on giving her a ride home. This is awkward." I didn't want this guy around Bella for one more second. He was defiantly a werewolf.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." I was trying to stay calm.  
I heard Bella say "let me have the phone" on the other line in the background.  
"Hello?" She had defiantly been asleep. Her voice sounded very tired.  
"Bella, I'll be there in a few minutes," I said, about to go outside.  
"No. Just let Seth take me home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and then we'll talk." I understood. She was implying too not come in through her window tonight. I tried to tell myself that it was just because she was tired.  
"And you trust this guy to drive you home?" I asked, hoping she would say no.  
"Of course." I saw that coming. She hung up and I went into my room and tried to wait until I could hear someone's thoughts that sounded the least bit important. Then I heard a familiar voice, thought, whatever. It was Jacob. (**A/N: Just italics is Jacob. Italics and bold is Quil. That's just for right now though.)**

_They think I overreacted. Yeah, right. Just wait till they tell Cullen. He's going to flip his lid. _

What was I going to overreact to? I was freaking out. He was having a conversation with someone… Quil. They had phased and were running around town.

_**I want to be around when that happens. He'll probably kill someone.**_

If I wasn't worried before… I was now.

_But they're so happy they won't care. They'll just go on living happy lives. Ugh! Why her?!_

This wasn't good. I should stop listening. I was happy when Alice opened the door, maybe she could distract me.

"Edward, what's wrong? I know something's wrong. I can feel it," She said. I knew she wouldn't be the one to distract me.

**A/N: Alright! So what do you guys think? Any good? Should I keep it going? I kind of like this story. This chapter was very long compared to my other story's chapters. Chapter two will be up soon if I get some good reviews. Or not. Either way. Haha. So… Be honest in your reviews. May I emphasize the word review? :) Oh yeah, whoever comes up with the best title for my story since I'm in desperate need of one will get a preview of the next chapter. Even if you don't like the story. Ideas? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I probably won't keep switching POVs so often. Just sometimes you have to hear the story from every angle. Especially with that chapter… I think I like this story more, probably because the other one is giving me complete horrible writer's block. This chapter's dedicated to Kats and Twilight, for coming up with a title. Well now on to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it. Never will.**

"_Edward, what's wrong? I know something's wrong. I can feel it," She said. I knew she wouldn't be the one to distract me._

EPOV

I usually wasn't one to just open up about my problems, but I was just too stressed to care. "It's Bella. I called her and some guy I've never spoken to before answers the phone. He's giving her a ride home. She told me she'd talk to me about everything at school tomorrow," I was full on ranting by this point.

Alice sighed and came to sit down next to me. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but neither of us needed to say anything. We were fine sitting like this.

BPOV

I was slightly aware Seth picked me up and sat me in what seemed like a car. I was way too tired to open my eyes and check. His arms were warm. But not all hot like Jacob's were sometimes. I was too tired to try and figure out why. He was driving now, but he had one hand holding mine. It felt right. I woke up when I felt him lightly shaking me up.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're home. We don't want to make Charlie mad, do we?" He said. I got out of the car and he put an arm around my waist to support me. "Do you have a key or should I knock?" I bent down and got our spare key out from under a plant by the front door. I opened the door and walked in.

"Night, Seth," I said sleepily.  
"Sweet dreams, Bells," He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I walked upstairs, laid down, and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling great, but defiantly not wanting to go to school. I could only imagine Edward's reaction, Alice's. This wasn't going to be a good day. Charlie was sitting down eating some cereal.

"So, what time did you get home last night?" Charlie asked.  
"Pretty late. I fell asleep, so Seth Clearwater drove me home." I explained.  
"Oh, that was nice of him. Well, what about… Edward? Wasn't he supposed to take you home?"  
"I think me and Edward are over, Charlie."  
"Are you okay about that? You're not going to start freaking out on me are you?"  
"Of course not. It was just me. And we're not officially over. I was going to end it today…" I started. Since when do I tell Charlie all about my personal life?  
"Oh… I'm sorry? Well… Good luck. I have to go to work." Thank god. I couldn't spend another minute of his pity. I had Seth. He was all I needed and much, much more.

I made sure I didn't get to school until I would just have enough time to make it to class before the bell rang. Suddenly having every class with Edward wasn't such a good idea. He tried to get my attention in English, but I was trying very hard to just listen to the teacher. Then came lunch time… It started pretty well.

Seth had texted me.

_Hey. Want to come over after school? I don't think the pack wants to "hear" me right now. :)_

I smiled and blushed. Which got Edward's attention. He started walking toward our table.

_Of course. I'll head over right after. I've got some business to be done though. Breaking the news._

He was about to sit down.

_Oh, good luck. Love you. _

We weren't moving too fast. It would just be putting off the inevitable. We would be together forever. That's how this whole thing worked. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.

_Love you too._

I was distracted and didn't notice Edward sitting down next to me. Reading my texts.

"Bella?" He said, I couldn't bear to look at his face.

"Um, yeah…" I said, wishing I didn't have to do this.

"What was that? I love you? Please tell me you're talking to Renee. Please."

EPOV

I walked into the cafeteria, half expecting Bella not to be there. She smiled and blushed. She was texting. She never texts. This was a new Bella. I started walking over there and sat down next to her. I couldn't help looking. It was a temptation I couldn't resist. After I saw it, I wish I had.

_Love you too._

"Bella?" I asked her. It was like it wasn't even her. She kept her head down. That was probably for the best.

"Um, yeah…" She said. She looked scared.

"What was that? I love you? Please tell me you're talking to Renee. Please." This couldn't be happening.

"No… I wasn't talking to Renee."

"Would you care to tell me who you are talking to then?"

"Seth."

I couldn't speak. I guess she heard my silence.

"Edward, let me explain." I moved my hand, motioning her to continue. I couldn't even speak.

"Well, last night was the first time I've seen him since he changed and all. And he saw me and well… he imprinted."

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. I guess I deserved it, leaving her and all.

"We can't help it, Edward! It just happens."

"I know. I just… need some time." I got up and left. Her eyes were tearing up. I did that too her. I made her cry because of something she can't control.

BPOV

Hurting Edward was just about the hardest thing I've done in my life. By the time he was done, I was crying. I couldn't help it. I cried at everything, when I was really sad, really angry, really happy, really embarrassed. Pretty much any strong emotion leaves me crying. Edward walked out when Alice walked in. She had a look of concern on her face as she glanced back between me and him.

"Bella, what happened? I've never seen him look like this. And you, you've defiantly looked better." Alice would be Alice. All came down to looks. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Well, last night, I saw Seth. I had just figured out he had… changed into a werewolf. It was the first time I had seen him. And, well, he imprinted."

Alice cocked her head to the side. She didn't know what that meant.

"Imprinting is something that happens to the wolves. It pretty much tells them that that person is their soulmate. Like love at first sight only a lot stronger." I giggled, remembering Jacob's explanation of the term. It felt like so long ago.

"Oh…" She understood. "Well, that would explain why I haven't seen your future since everything happened last night."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'm so sorry." I felt horrible. Seeing Alice look all crumbled. Wanting to be my friend, but mourning with her brother.

"Bella, don't be silly. The way you say it makes it sound like you couldn't help it. I'll always be your friend. But right now, I need to go find Edward and make he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thanks, Alice. You're a great friend. Better then I deserve."

My phone vibrated.

_Are you alive?_

_Yes. Lol. Thanks for your concern. _

_Is everything going to be okay?_

_I sure hope so._

_It'll be fine. _

_Can't wait to see you. _

The whole thing was rather difficult. It felt like Seth was a thousand miles away. Apparently that was part of the whole imprinting thing. A part I didn't like. Not one bit.

Angela came up to me.

"Hey Bella, is everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Edward and I just… ended things. And it didn't go the way I would've liked," I said, looking down.

"Oh my… I guess I just always thought you two would be together forever. If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason behind it?" Perspective Angela, like always.

"Well, I guess there's someone else." I saw her jaw drop. I wasn't one to do things like this. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like it wasn't my choice. I just… it feels like he's really the one. Like my soul mate. Oh man, that sounded cheesy." It didn't matter how true it all was, it was still super cheesy when I said it out loud.

"That's great Bella! I think I feel the same way about Ben. Well, when do I get to meet the lucky fella?" One of the things I liked about Angela was that she wasn't going to push it to get more details about me and Edward. She was happy about getting to meet the new guy.

"I don't know. We'll have to go on a double date or something!"

"Oh! That would be perfect Bella. Of course!"

The bell rang and we all headed off to class.

SPOV

I just couldn't help but be freaking out. I couldn't stand the fact that Edward would be getting mad at Bella right now. I decided to text her.

_Are you alive? _

I decided to make a joke out of it.

_Yes. Lol. Thanks for your concern. _

I know it was stupid, but that text made me feel so much better.

_Is everything going to be okay?_

_I sure hope so._

_It'll be fine. _

_Can't wait to see you. _

She didn't know how much I wanted to see her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Noticing how these chapters are about twice as long as the ones in my other story? Me too. And how they're being posted twice as fast? Of course. And Seth isn't like 15 or whatever like he is in the real books. That would be awkward. He's 17. Well here goes nothing. Chapter 3!**

BPOV

I had a bad day at school. Edward showed up for class, to my surprise, but we didn't talk. We stared. A smiled tentatively at first and then turned around. It felt like his eyes were on the back of my head the entire class. When I turned around, that's exactly what was happening. He was just staring at me. His face completely composed, showing no emotion whatsoever. Just a couple more hours, I kept saying in my head. I walked out to my truck after school to find none other than Edward Cullen standing next to my driver's side door.

"Bella…" He started slowly. "You know this is killing me. But I just can't not be around you. It's a habit. I'll always love you. I know you don't see me like that anymore. But I just need to ask if you think we can still be friends."

I was happy, very happy. "Of course, Edward. I'll always love you, too. Just not in that way. I'm so sorry. I would love it if we could stay friends."

**A/N: Honestly, I thought I'd get hate mail/reviews whatever if Edward didn't stay in the story just a little bit.**

He moved out of the way, so I could get into the car. I drove down to La Push and almost ran into the Clearwater's house. Seth was waiting for me, watching TV. He came to answer the door and I pulled him into a hug.

"That bad, huh?" He joked.

"He said that he wants to stay friends. I'm happy with that. At least I know I haven't completely ruined him."

"We'll see how long that lasts…"

"What?"

"I mean, we'll see how long him just wanting to be friends lasts. Isn't that what happened with Jake at first too?"

I poked him in the ribs. He laughed. "You have no competition. Either of them, or anyone else."

"Good."

We had been laying comfortably on the couch for a while when Seth heard someone fiddling with a key outside. We moved ourselves into a much more rated-G position, due to my begging.

Sue walked inside and smiled. "Hello Bella."

Seth and I got up to help his mom with the groceries. We all went back to the living room and watched TV. Sue had been all alone since her husband, Harry, had died a while ago due to a heart attack. Seth and I strictly hold hands only while she was watching TV with us. No cuddling, at all. Due to me, smacking him away, everytime he tried to move closer to me. Leah burst in the room, ruining the silence.

"Seth, Sam wants us. Now," She demanded him.

He sighed and turned to me. "I'm so sorry. Want me to take you to Sam's place and you can stay with Emily? Or do you just want to go home?"

"I haven't seen Emily in a while. I'll go over there. She probably understands the dilemma better then you." I poked him again.

"Alright, good. I was hoping you'd say that. Come on."

Seth drove me to Emily's and then went to go find Sam and the rest of them. I knocked quietly on the door. She opened and smiled big at me.

"I thought I'd be seeing you."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Nope things get pretty boring around here."

SPOV

I phased and found my way to the clearing where all of them were waiting. I hated leaving Bella. I remembered earlier and started to miss her more. Jacob growled. Oops.

(**I'm just going to mark who's "thinking" to keep it easier for all of us)**

Sam: _Due to Seth's latest… incident, we are going to be a lot more careful. I know it's been different since the Cullen's came back. But it's just going to get worse. We need to be on our look out. I think Edward's smarter than that, but just in case. Everybody needs to be on their guard. And Seth, don't be stupid. _

Jacob chuckled.

Seth_: Of course I won't. I'll be extra careful. Are we free?_

Sam:_ Yes, and next time. Please keep your memories, thoughts, whatever… to yourself. _

A lot of us headed back to Sam's house. We knew Emily would have food ready for us. I walked in first and was thrilled to see Bella. It was ridiculous. Leah rolled her eyes at me. Not wanting to know about her brother's love life. Bella looked so tired. My stomach growled.

"Go eat something," Bella said to me in a way that made it sound obvious. I ate fast and then took her outside.

"You look tired. I'll take you home." She leaned her head against me.

"Let's just go to your house for a while. I just need to relax." So I did. She laid down on the couch with her feet in my lap.

"There's no way I'm letting you drive yourself home. I'll come," I said after watching her for a few minutes.

"Fine you can get your way this time," she said. She was too tired to argue.

I drove her home and took her to the door. She knocked and Charlie answered. He looked almost concerned.

"Hey, Seth. You sure have grown. How's your mom?" He asked.

"She's great. Well, I mean… she's as good as she can be. Bella was up in La Push. She was really tired, so I drove her home."

"Thanks. She looks very tired." Bella started walking in the house.

"Night Seth," she said and turned around to wave at me.

BPOV

I needed to get on a good sleeping schedule. More than pretty much anything else. Charlie would be suspicious enough that I spent every day in La Push. It would be worse if I came home looking half dead. I drove to school and headed off to class. English was so boring. Even with the truce me and Edward have of staying friends. We sat next to each other in complete silence. He was talking about parts of speech. You learn about this stuff every year. It gets pretty boring by 12th grade. I was surprised at myself when I took out my phone and started texting.

_Help._

I couldn't help myself.

_What's wrong?_

_English. _

_Ooh. Scary. Texting in class? You rebelling?_

Stupid Boys.

_Oh yeah. I'm a big rebel nowadays._

_Good to know. You holding out on me?_

_. How about you? You're texting in class too._

_I'm at lunch. Very different. _

He had me there. I didn't have a response to that.

_You weren't at lunch yesterday, though._

_You needed me. Again, completely different. _

Edward nudged me in the side and I looked up just in time to see the teacher walking toward us. I quickly put my phone in between my legs. I wouldn't have time to put my phone in my pocket without it looking obvious. I turned my head to see Edward silently shaking in laughter. I pulled my phone out again really.

_You're right. Thanks. Almost busted. I'll see you later. Come over. Love you._

I put my phone back in my pocket, and blushed when I saw Edward had read that text. He sighed. This friend thing was going to be difficult. I mouthed thanks to him and he just smiled.

EPOV

I really didn't know Bella as well as I thought I did. In the middle of English class she pulled out her phone, and started texting. I guessed it was Seth. I hope he knows how good he has it. I really didn't want to read the messages over her shoulder. I just had too. I needed to know that he was being careful. When he replied a "what's wrong" to her "help" I couldn't help but be a little happy. He said something about her needing him yesterday. I figured it was because she was scared of me. Our teacher started walking toward us so I nudged her in the side. She looked up and hid her phone. She mouthed me thanks, but I just smiled. I couldn't say anything. She took her phone out again.

_You're right. Thanks. Almost busted. I'll see you later. Come over. Love you._

Ugh. This friend thing wasn't going to be easy. I missed sneaking into her bedroom at night, and couldn't help but wonder if Seth did the same thing. That 'love you' hurt the most. They had been together for what, like two days? I sighed. The bell was about to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Most of my chapters will be posted at night or in the morning. BTW. That's when my best ideas come to me. Now here goes chapter 4…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never Did. **

BPOV

"That's what happens when you text in class. You get caught. Unless you just have skills like me," Seth explained.

"Ugh. So, you're about to turn 18! What do you want for you birthday?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. Let me think about it." So I did.

We were lying down on the couch watching Transformers, his choice not mine, when Charlie walked in. I sat up quickly, and blushed. He kept his hand intertwined with mine though.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said as he walked in, "oh, and Seth." Well, this was awkward. "How was your day?" He continued.

"Good," we both said at the same time. I let out a nervous giggle. Seth squeezed my hand.

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys later," Seth winked at me and left.

I went into the kitchen and started making dinner trying to put off this conversation as long as possible.

"So, Bella, are you and Seth…" Charlie trailed off. Dinner was finished and we were sitting at the table eating fish.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said.

"You don't think it is too soon?"

"No, I don't. I really like him, Dad."

"Well, I like him more than Cullen. But still, be careful."

"I will. You don't need to worry."

I went upstairs as soon as we were finished. My phone started ringing. I looked at the screen. Alice.

"Hey?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi, Bella! I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the mall this Saturday?" She asked me, very excitedly.

"Well, I have a feeling it won't matter what my answer is. But yeah, I do. I have a few things I need to pick up.

The next day I went over to Seth's again after school. We didn't want Charlie there again. Sue understood what was going on, so it was easier to be around her.

Seth still wasn't home from school, so Sue had let me in. I was sitting on the couch, resting. The door slammed so I looked up, but it was Leah.

"Listen Bella, you hurt people. Edward loved you, and he left you so I understand that, but then you left him too. And you aren't going back. Jacob loved you, and you just forgot about him," She started ranting.

"I never for…" She cut me off.

"No, I'm not done. Don't you dare hurt Seth, or I will return the favor," She was done. Someone was having a bad day. It didn't matter. I got up and ran to Seth's room. I was sobbing when I heard the front door again.

SPOV

My stupid Chemistry teacher had kept me after school. Bella had let me know she was waiting at my house.

When I got home, Leah was sitting on the couch with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked her.

She looked at me and shrugged. I swore I heard her growl.

I shouted, probably louder then I should've, "What did you do to her?!"

"I just told her what was going to happen if she hurt you like the other two," she said, still smug.

"Don't you dare talk to her," I said and ran upstairs to my room, thinking that's where she'd be.

I was right. She was lying on her stomach on my bed, crying. I walked over to her slowly, sat on my knees on the floor, and rested my head on the bed next to hers.

"Bella, are you okay?" The answer was obvious.

"She was right. What I did to both of them, it was horrible! I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve you. I can't believe I hurt Edward and Jacob so bad," She whispered when she finally calmed down enough to talk.

"No she wasn't Bella. Don't listen to her. You're wonderful." I couldn't stand that she was so upset. It was worse that my own sister had caused it!

We just sat there for a while. Neither of us wanted to see Leah. She was playing with my hair.

"I should probably go home."

"Alright, I'll drive you."

We got to her house and fast as her truck would let us.

"This thing doesn't run very well. You're in desperate need of a new car." That got her to laugh a little bit.

"Why is it everyone knocks my car? I think it's fine," She defended. I kissed her lightly and then went to open her door.

"See you later," Bella told me before walking inside.

I phased, that would be the easiest way to get home.

**Again, I'll say who's thinking to make it easier for all of us.**

Jacob: _Oh god, Seth. Is Bella okay? I heard what Leah said. _

Leah was thinking about the incident now.

Jacob: _Ugh. I could kill her. _

Leah_: What did I do? I told her the truth._

Jacob:_ She didn't deserve that. Edward and I would both agree with that. _

Leah:_ Doesn't matter. She needed to know all the damage she's done._

Seth:_ Leah, I love her. It honestly doesn't matter what you think. If I had to choose someone between the two of you, it would be her. Stop fighting. _

Leah changed back. We couldn't hear her thoughts anymore.

Jacob_: Is she okay?_

Seth:_ She's a little upset, but she's fine. Well, she is now. She was crying pretty hard._

Jacob: _Stupid, Leah._

Seth: _I agree._

EPOV

I was sitting in my room just trying to block out my family's thoughts. Seth was close. I was hearing his thoughts, and Jacob's and Leah's through his.

Jacob was worried. Then, I heard what happened. I couldn't believe it. I could kill Leah. I tuned them out immediately and called Bella. It rang twice.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone.

"Oh god Bella, are you okay?" It relieved me when she answered the phone. I didn't know why.

"Eh, I've been better. I'm guessing you heard Seth."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry she said that. You didn't deserve any of it."

"I did. What I did was horrible. I should be the one apologizing."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up. She was still sad. I could hear it in her voice. I wish I could just go over there and cheer her up, but I knew that wouldn't help anything.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. The shopping trip. I just couldn't lump it in with this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright like I said with my other story, a lot of people have been adding this story to their favorites or alerts, but not a lot of people have been reviewing. I would really appreciate some more reviews. I'm just skipping to shopping on Saturday with Alice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Blah, blah, blah.**

It was a quick ride from Forks to Port Angeles. Even though it should've taken an hour, we were there in twenty minutes. From there, we took a quick ferry to Seattle and it was a short ride to the Westside Mall.

"So, Bella. Looking for anything in particular today?" Alice asked me when we got there.

"No, not really. Well, I'm looking for a birthday present, but I have no idea what I'm getting," I explained.

"Hmm... Why don't you ask him?" She said. Of course, I had to be getting a present for someone that Alice couldn't help me pick. She couldn't even see what I was going to buy for him because of the whole werewolf thing. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_I'm at the mall. What do you want for you birthday?_

_The pack's throwing some sort of party on Thursday. Come to that. _

He was like me. He didn't want a present. He wasn't getting away with it though. I guess I understood what Edward had thought when I told him nothing.

_You have to be difficult? I'll just make it a surprise. _

"Seth isn't helping. He's almost more difficult than me," I complained.

"Hmm... What does he like?" She asked, trying to help.

"Let me think," I replied.

While I was thinking about it, we went to several different stores. Alice and I made light conversation while we were shopping.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot, you're hungry, aren't you?" She asked, concerned.

"A little bit," I admitted.

We went to the food court and she bought my food, even though I tried to pay.

"Alice, I can buy things for myself."

"Well, for the clothes, if I didn't buy them, you wouldn't buy them for yourself. And since I don't want your wardrobe to suffer due to you not wanting to buy things for yourself, I buy them. And as for the food, I'm being a good friend." She smiled, pleased with herself.

"Fine." I gave up.

"So, what are you going to get him?" She asked.

"Ugh. I have no idea. Help please."

"Anything I suggest, you'll think is too much."

"You're right about that."

Then I remembered, last week, we were driving around and he was complaining about how the radio in his car barely worked.

**(Bella didn't get a stereo/radio whatever for her 18th birthday in my story. That'd be weird.)**

"Hey, Alice. You don't know where I could buy a car radio/stereo do you?"

"Of course. We'll go right after this! Great idea."

We shopped for another couple hours, picked up Seth's present, and then headed home.

Sunday I spent hanging around my house, until about noon.

_Hey. Can I come over?_

It was Seth.

_You don't need to ask. But yes, of course. _

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang. He got here very quick but I didn't care. I missed him. He came in and we started kissing. He shut the door with his foot, not breaking our lips apart until we both needed to breathe.

We were still standing in the front room by the door.

"I missed you," he explained.

"Yeah, I picked that up from... that," I laughed nervously.

The doorbell rang again. It was about time for Charlie to get home. I figured he had left his key or something. I walked to the door, but Seth still had his arm wrapped around my waist, leaning in close. A little too close for company. He better hope Charlie didn't notice. I opened the door, but it wasn't Charlie.

**A/N: Ooh. Who is it? If you can guess, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. So, Review. Next chapter should be up tonight. Or tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've got nothing to say. Well, review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. **

_The doorbell rang again. It was about time for Charlie to get home. I figured he had left his key or something. I walked to the door, but Seth still had his arm wrapped around my waist, leaning in close. A little too close for company. He better hope Charlie didn't notice. I opened the door, but it wasn't Charlie. _

EPOV

I missed Bella, and I really felt bad for everything Leah said to her. Even though Alice had spent the day with her, I wouldn't listen to her thoughts that tried to keep me at home. I blocked out everyone's thoughts. It wasn't the easiest, but I needed to do it. I drove to her house, and rang the doorbell. It felt weird actually ringing it, not just walking in. She deserved her privacy, she wasn't mine anymore.

The door opened, and there she was. With Seth wrapped around her. And she was wrapped around him as well. His arm was wound tightly around her waist, her head was leaning against his arm since he was much taller than her. He was staring down at her. Even I couldn't deny the look of adoration he was staring at her with. He whispered something in her ear, and she smacked his arm. They were both breathing hard. This all happened in a matter of seconds, and then she saw that I was standing there. She tried to move away from Seth, but he still had his arm around her.

"Hey Edward. We weren't expecting you," Seth said, getting a little upset. "Did you need something?"

"Seth, be nice," Bella said to him, and he just laughed at her tone.

"Well, I know I explained to you over the phone, but I just really felt bad and I needed to tell you in person. Plus, I missed you," I explained. It was pathetic, but it was true.

"Oh, well thanks. I feel horrible for everything I did to you and Jake. Just when Leah told me she just... put it all plain and simple I guess." She said looking down. My concentration was lost. Everyone's thoughts came flooding back to me. Seth was thinking about something that had happened earlier. It was a sight I wish I hadn't had seen. Bella and Seth. Apparently just before I had arrived.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. So I'll be going," I couldn't stand another minute of that.

"Trust me, you weren't," Bella reassured me and Seth sighed. "Want to come in?"

"No, Emmett needs me. So I'll just see you on Monday." I walked as fast as I could out of the walkway and sped my way back to my house.

SPOV

Bella and I were just starting to have fun when someone rang the doorbell. She thought it was Charlie. I didn't care, I kept my arm wrapped around her, and she was still leaning into me when she opened the door. We were still breathing hard. Before I saw who it was I whispered, "Once Charlie's distracted, I wouldn't mind if we did that again."

She smacked my arm, but smiled. I just stared at her. Bella turned around. It was the bloodsucker.

"Hey Edward. We weren't expecting you. Did you need something?" I said, trying to stay calm for Bella's sake.

Bella looked up at me, "Seth, be nice." She tried so hard to be angry at me, but I just laughed.

"Well, I know I explained to you over the phone, but I just really felt bad and I needed to tell you in person. Plus, I missed you," Edward explained. I had to try hard to hold in a growl.

Bella was starting to feel bad again and she started up again. I was remembering what happened just before the stupid bloodsucker interrupted us. The sudden change in Edward's expression reminded me that he heard thoughts. I honestly had forgotten about it.

The two of them talked for another minute or so, and then he left. Speeding away quickly.

It really bugged me that she spent every school day with him. But I wouldn't be jealous. We loved each other. We were soulmates. I tried to convince myself.

That's when Charlie walked in. Bella and I couldn't be alone for one second anymore. I kissed her in a way that would be appropriate for public, much less her dad, and went home.

BPOV

I walked upstairs to start my weekend's homework. I had been putting school work off recently. It was pretty low on my list of priorites. The door bell rang. Again. I thought that it was just one of Charlie's friends. I hoped.

I heard someone walking upstairs and looked up to see my best friend walking in.

"Hey Bells," said the husky voice.

"Jake! Hey! What have you been up to?" Tonight was just going to be full of suprises. The good ones and the bad ones. But mostly the bad ones.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out around La Push. Quil, Embry, and I went to a movie earlier so I just decided to swing by."

"Oh thanks. I missed you!"

"Bella, I probably know what's all happening more than most people due to my 'closeness,'" He put air quotes around closeness, "with Seth. But just don't forget about your other friends in the process. I'm sure Mike Newton misses you. I sure know I do." I glared at him.

"Oh, don't worry about Mike. I get to spend all day with him tomorrow!" I faked being excited.

"Sounds... Fun?" He asked. "I just wanted to say hi. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

I fell asleep fast after Jacob left.

The next day, I had a full day shift at Newton's. It was going to be a rough day. News hadn't gotten around to Mike yet that I had a new boyfriend. He would probably try to ask me out at some point today.

It was a busy day, but a couple minutes before my lunch it slowed down a little bit. My phone vibrated.

_Hey. Mind if I swing by with some of the guys? We need some... Sporting goods._

Seth and the pack were sure to make a scene. So I asked Mike's mom, Karen, if a few of my friends could swing by.

"Of course they can. As long as they buy something." She smiled.

"Thanks."

_You guys can come. As long as you buy something. :) And please don't embarrass me. _

_I won't. You can do that all by yourself._

We were at lunch.

"So, Bella, who's coming by?" Mike asked, trying to make conversation while we ate.

"A few of my friends from La Push." And my boyfriend, but no need to tell Mike that part.

"Oh... Jacob, right?"

"Well, I don't know who all is coming honestly."

Lunch passed by fast and about ten minutes after we were starting to work, they showed up. You can't miss them. Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Embry walked in laughing. Once they all saw me, they smiled.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while," Quil and Embry said.

"Hey Bells!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey," Seth said, a little bit closer to me then the others. He leaned over the counter and kissed me.

"Guys! Get a room!" Jake yelled, not wanting to watch. I heard Mike clear his throat. I pushed Seth away.

"Mike, this is Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry," I said, pointing them each out.

"Oh. So Seth is your..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, we've been dating for about a week now." I explained.

"Psh. Only a week, you guys act like you've been going out since, well, forever!" Quil shouted.

"Shut up," Seth said under his breath. I knew Quil heard though, and he did.

They hung out for a while and Jake just bought something that was sitting by the cash register so they could stay.

"Well, you guys know how much Sam just loves it when we hang out in Forks, so we'll catch you later," Embry said.

I moved out from behind the counter to walk them out. It was slow again. No one had been there besides them for a little while.

Quil picked me up and hugged me.

"Quil... I.. Can't.... Breathe." He sat me down and laughed. Jacob hugged me lightly, and same with Embry. Seth bent down and we kissed. Maybe a little too intimately for public. The guys immediatly started giving us crap about it.

"I love you. I'll see you later." Seth said and they started walking away.

"Love you too!" I said a little louder so they could hear. Even though werewolves had super hearing.

"So, you have a new boyfriend?" Mike started

"Yeah, Seth." I said, not liking his tone.

"You're sure it isn't too soon?"

"I'm positive. It sort of caused the break up."

"What? You were cheating on Cullen?"

"Oh no. Well, Seth and I met. And we really had a thing for each other. So, the next day I broke up with Edward."

"Oh..."

The day went by slow, but eventually I was back at home cooking dinner for Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter! Haha. I'm probably not going to keep udating as much. Right now, I've been updating every day. That probably won't last much longer. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

BPOV

By that Monday, everybody I knew and even some people that I didn't knew that Edward and I were over.

Lauren walked up to mine and Edward's table in Biology.

"Hey, Edward. Now that you're available and everything, want to go out to a movie on Saturday?"

"I'm sorry, Lauren. No. I don't think that's the best idea."

"Oh, well that's fine." She was sitting on the edge of our table, trying to flirt with Edward. I just blocked her out.

"So, Bella," Lauren turned to me, "I'm guessing you haven't found anyone new yet. Still too heartbroken?" I hated her. Apparently not everyone knew who had broken up with who.

"Actually, I do, Lauren. But I'm sure you don't know what having just one is like?" I don't know what had gotten into me. It was like... word vomit.

She glared at me. "Sure you do. Who is it?"

"You don't know him. He lives on the rez."

"Of course he does. Meaning nobody here would know him. Likely story."

Thank god, Mike came to my defense.

"Actually, him and some of the other kids from La Push came down the store on Sunday," Mike started.

"Yeah, I've met the guy," Edward came to my defense, too.

"Yeah, even though she probably paid him," Lauren said. She didn't like being wrong.

"I have a feeling he wasn't being paid. Looked pretty real to me," Mike said.

I blushed, Edward laughed, and Lauren walked away.

That day at lunch, I sat next to Angela and Alice, Edward was across from Alice and Mike was across from me.

"Hey, Bella. Emmett and Jasper and everyone else miss you. Why don't you come by after school?" Alice asked me, that was a suprise.

"Um, yeah. I guess. That'd be... fun." And awkward, but I wasn't going to mention that part.

I pulled out my phone to tell Seth since I, of course, was going to go over there after.

_Hey. Alice invited me to go over to the Cullens' for a little bit after school. _

_Alright. Just... Be careful. Sam won't be happy._

_I know._

And I truly was. Sam didn't like me or any of the pack around the Cullens.

Alice and I took the truck to her house, and Edward drove the Volvo by himself.

When I walked in, I heard Emmett. It was impossible not to hear him.

"BELLA!" He hugged me, and didn't notice when I stopped breathing.

"Emmett.... put... me... down! I can't... breathe!" He set me down on my feet and rolled his eyes.

That night, I didn't get home until about 7. Alice had insisted on doing my nails and other girly stuff. Rosalie even came in and I talked to her for a while. We watched Titanic, and I cried like a baby. It didn't matter how many times I saw that movie.

When I got home, Charlie called me.

"Hey, Bells. Jacob just called to say that they moved some party thing they were doing down there to Friday?"

"Alright, thanks. So, it's okay if I go to it right? It's just going to be a birthday party for Seth."

"Of course."

I went upstairs, finished my homework, and went to bed early.

I left school after Biology. Like Edward said so many months ago, ditching was healthy.

We met up at Three Rivers Resort, which had some delicious food, and then we went to Second Beach. It was my favorite, it was the only one that always had tide pools. I almost fell in a few times though. We chilled at the beach for a little while, but then it got too cold. Even though it was summer, it barely got above 60 degrees. I missed Phoenix, when there actually was a summer. We saw a couple Bald Eagles while we were at the beach. It was pretty common. I stayed at La Push until almost 1:00 in the morning, but Billy had called Charlie to let him know what we were doing.

As soon as I got home, I crashed.

In the morning, I went to go check my emails from Renee. I hadn't checked in a while and she was sure to be freaking out. While my computer slowly turned on, I went downstairs to eat some waffles. When I got back upstairs, I exited out of several pop ups before opening up my favorite search engine.

_Hey Bella._

_How are things going with school? And Edward? I'm trying to learn how to surf! But it hasn't been very successful so far. Are you excited for high school to being so close to over? Any plans for college yet? I miss you. Maybe you can come down here this summer! Let me know. I'll talk to you soon. _

_-Renee_

Sometimes I thought my mom could read my mind. Like she knew I had been complaining about the year round cold temperatures here.

_Hey Mom._

_Things are doing good with school. It's been pretty slow. Just reviewing for our final exams, even though they're more than a month away. I broke up with Edward, but I have a new boyfriend. Seth. I really like him. I'm pretty excited, but I don't have many plans for college yet. I'll probably just stay close to home. I've applied to a few places. I would love to come down and spend a little bit of the summer with you. It's still so cold here. _

_-Bella_

**A/N: Ugh. Stupid writer's block. I'll try and post either tomorrow late or Saturday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm just going to keep writing this story for a little bit. I'm trying to write the next chapter for my other one, I just need to take my time so it doesn't end up being horrible. :) **

EPOV

At lunch, Carlisle called us and told us Peter and Charlotte were coming to visit. I was going to tell Bella to stay home this weekend in Biology, but Bella never showed up. I went to ask Alice if she knew where she was, but her future came up blank. This either meant that she was in La Push, or she was... dead. Bella never ditched school. Even when I had tried to convince her to ditch with me, she had refused. After school, I drove to Bella's house. I knocked a few times, but no answer. I tried listen for a familiar person's thoughts, but it seemed like no one knew where she was. I drove home, and started playing the piano. Playing usually soothed me, but it was not helping. Alice came home and tried to convince me that she was just hanging out in La Push or something and would be home in a few hours. I busied myself helping her and Esme around the house. At 7:00, I went back over to her house, but again there wasn't an answer. I was seriously freaking out now. At 10:00, Charlie was usually asleep. I knew Bella well enough to know she'd be home by the time Charlie went to bed.

When I got to Bella's house, I jumped up to her window. She wasn't there. I headed back home, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting for me.

"Edward, she's moved on. She isn't worth your time. It's over," Rosalie said, as inconsiderate as ever.

"Let's go hunt," Jasper said, and Emmett agreed. They practically dragged me. We went pretty far so we could find something good.

We didn't get back to Forks until almost four, due to Emmett and Jasper wanting to take their sweet time and to keep me away from Forks.

_Edward, she's home. Don't go freaking out on us again._ Alice thought when we were close enough so I could hear her thoughts.

BPOV

The whole weekend was pretty slow. I hung out in La Push a little bit, but mostly I just stayed at home.

On Sunday, I caught up on some homework, but my noon I was done. I went outside for a minute. It was raining, and it probably wasn't lower then 70 degrees, so I decided to go take a walk. I started walking on a familiar trail. I ended up right where Edward had... left me. Even though we weren't together anymore, it didn't make the pain that came with the memories any easier. It felt like someone was watching me. I always got that feeling when I was walking by myself. I walked back home as fast as I could.

When I got home, I grabbed Wuthering Heights and sat outside to read. It was about 5:00, so I went to start dinner. I decided to make fish. We had enough to last a life time. Our back door suddenly opened and a big gush of wind came in. My hand hit the pot and I burned my arm. I yelped in pain and stuck my arm under some cold water. Then the door bell rang. I turned off the faucet, and started walking fast to the door, but I slipped and fell on my butt. Today wasn't my day. Charlie had forgotten his key.

"Oh my god, Bella, what happened?" He noticed the nice sized burn mark on my arm.

"Well, long story short, I burned my arm while I was making dinner," I said, trying to keep him from freaking out on me.

"Ah, Bella. You really should be more careful. Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, but thanks."

Thank god I wasn't with Renee, she would be freaking out and be calling 911 by now. I laughed out loud, remembering her crazy ways.

I didn't need to hurt myself anymore today, so after I was done with washing our dishes from dinner, I went upstairs and went to bed.

I was running late for school. I was having having the worst of luck. I couldn't do anything right. It was half way through our first period by the time I got there. The teacher glared at me and I quietly sat down.

EPOV

I was freaking out the entire weekend, Bella could get hurt any second with Peter and Charlotte around.

She got to school late on Monday, but I was just happy to see her.

We were doing labs in Biology.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" I tried to make casual conversation with her.

"Nothing much. I went to a party in La Push on Friday, and then just stayed home for the most of the weekend." Well, that explained the blank future. "How about you?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and I went hunting on Friday, and then we just stayed home mostly, too."

"Catch anything good?" I laughed at how easily it was for her to talk about this.

"Got some mountain lions. Emmett caught some grizzly. It was a good hunt." She laughed, and blushed. I looked down at her.

"Oh my god! Bella, what happened to your arm?" I swear, if that werewolf hurt her... He was going to have to deal with me.

"I was having a bit of bad luck yesterday. Our back door like magically opened and blew everything and I burned my arm." She looked down at it, and gasped. Apparently it looked worse then it had last time. Her arm was a little swolen, and there was big oval shape on her fore arm that was a deep red. (**I have no idea what happens when you get burned, so just bear with me) **It was more noticeable because of her pale skin. I wondered if this had anything to do with Peter or Charlotte. I decided to ask.

"But nothing... suspicious happened this weekend? Did it?"

"No, I don't think so. Well, I was walking in the forest and I thought I heard something, but it was probably just me. Then the whole door thing, but I should've locked it anyway. Just me having bad luck, I guess." She tried to make it make sense to herself.

"I don't think that was it. See, Peter and Charlotte came to visit. I'm going to talk to them, try and get them to leave soon. But if you would please stay out of the forest for now."

"Oh, of course I will. We don't need to upset anymore vampires when we already have Victoria coming after me."

"She won't get to you. Trust me." I continued, "Are you sure your arm is okay? I'd feel better if Carlisle checked it out."

"No, I'm fine. Really, it doesn't hurt at all." She was such a terrible liar. I believed her for now though, I couldn't take any more stress.

After school, I went home to talk to Peter.

"Hey. Listen, if you wouldn't mind, could you please not hunt here? We don't want to make a scene and have to pack up and move again." I said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Of course we won't. On our way over here yesterday, we smelled someone. Female, smelled like... I don't know. Freesia? It was amazing, but she got away." I tensed. "We were trailing her for a while, but then we smelled wolf and well, headed back over here."

I don't think I've ever been happier that the wolves were always by Bella's house.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, if you could just stay away from this girl," I didn't want it to sound obvious that this was the girl I was in love with, "and all the other humans around here."

"We'll definatly try, but we can't help it if they come too close while we hunt and our instincts take over."

I was getting frustrated and I was too polite to tell them to just leave, but I knew just how I could get them to leave. It was a bit immature, but I was going to have fun with it. And so was Emmett.

**A/N: Ooh! What does Edward have planned? And what does Emmett have to do with it? Can you guess? I'll try and post the chapter soon. It will probably be much shorter then my other ones, just to warn you. Review! It makes me want to update faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter isn't going to be as long as all my others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythingg...**

EPOV

"Emmett, I need you to get rid of Peter and Charlotte." I flat out told him.

"And why do you need this?" He asked, curious.

"They were hunting Bella. Thank god she got away, but get rid of them."

"And what do I get from this?"

"The humor from plotting it?" It came out like a question.

"Fine."

I knew he'd agree, he loved a good prank. But knowing Emmett, I couldn't even begin to guess what he had planned.

That night, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were out hunting and Carlisle was at work. It was just Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and I all hanging out.

Emmett came down in his towel, still dripping from a shower. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want to watch. I went upstairs and started listening to music and the thoughts coming from downstairs.

I saw what was happening through Peter's eyes. Emmett was going to grab something from the kitchen, and... I knew where it was going. I tuned them out.

"Edward!" I heard Charlotte yell up the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I think we'll be leaving now. We're heading down to Seattle. We were going to leave tomorrow anyway..." She said, trailling off. I tried my best to hold in a laugh.

I told them goodbye and walked back into the kitchen. Jasper was rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"I just don't see why that was nessecary Emmett..." Jasper said, laughing.

"They were hunting Bella!" I said as I walked in.

"Oh." That was all Jasper had to say.

BPOV

After school, I drove to La Push. After Edward told me about Peter and Charlotte, I wanted to get as far away from the Cullen's house, where they were staying, as possible.

I got to Seth's place, and knocked a couple times. Sue came to the door.

"Oh, hello, Bella." She said, almost sounding suprised to see me.

"Hey, is Seth home?" I asked her.

"No, he isn't. He's out with the pack. Sam called them all."

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to go hang out with Emily then. Let him know if he comes back here first."

"Will do."

I left, and drove a couple minutes to Sam's house. I hoped I was safe in La Push. The treaty didn't apply to other vampires.

When I got there, I tried to make light conversation with Emily, but in the end just told her what was worrying me.

"Ah, I was wondering what had you so tense. Don't worry about it. They're vistors, they'll be gone in a couple days and everything will be fine."

"I know, it's just last time we had visitors, things didn't end so well." She nodded.

I followed her around, helping her out around the house, until the guys got back. Seth was with them.

"Oh. Hey, Bella. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I came after school. Anyway, I had something to tell you."

The other guys went over to Emily, to eat and give us our privacy. I told Seth everything. He looked down at my arm.

"Bella, you really should've at least let Carlisle look at it. It would've made everyone feel better."

"No. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"That much. Meaning it still hurts. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about." Great, now I feel like some whiny baby that can't take care of herself. I laughed out loud.

Seth looked at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled a little bit.

"I'm hungry. Let's go see what Emily made."

They all about ate about four times more than a normal human would.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're really hungry, or if they just want to see who can eat the most," Emily whispered in my ear. I laughed.

After a while, it was only Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, and me left at Sam's house. Sam, Emily, and Jared were sitting on the couch, Paul and Jacob were sitting on chairs, and Seth, Embry and I were sitting on the floor. We were all just talking. I decided we should play Truth or Dare.

"I want to go first!" Embry practically yelled.

"Fine." I agreed, I knew he would think of a good one.

"Jacob, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Um. Dare." Jake said.

"I dare you to... wear girl's clothing and go walk around Forks." Embry laughed.

"Well, I'd love to. But I don't have any clothes to wear, so..." He wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Oh, that was only the first part..." Embry continued. "I get to pick the clothes." He smiled.

Embry went to Seth's house, grabbed some of Leah's clothes and headed back, after explaining to Leah what was going on.

I laughed at the choice of clothes. It was a black mini skirt and this pink halter top. Jake probably wouldn't even be able to fit.

We all laughed our heads off when Jake came downstairs in his new wardrobe.

We took two cars to Forks, and at that point kicked Jake out of the car. He started walking on the side walk, smiling. He was going to milk it. Embry starting laughing, very pleased with himself. Everybody that passed Jacob did a double take. After he was done with the dare and we drove back to Sam's house, he looked at me.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

**A/N: Cliffy, kind of. I'm not good at thinking up truths or dares. So if you guys have any good ideas, let me know. Just PM me or review and say or whatever. I need to think of what Bella's doing before I write the next chapter. Give me ideas, and the next chapter will be up sooner. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I came up with a few ideas for dares, but mostly they are only ones Bella can do. So, the ones for the guys might not be very good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

BPOV

"Um, I know I'm going to regret this, but dare," I said. People that say truth are whimps. Plus, I was the only girl playing, and I was going to prove myself to them.

"Alright, I dare you to prank call the Cullens." Jacob said to me, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Fine," I agreed, "but they know my voice. They'll know it's me."

"Oh no they won't. Not if you use this." It was some sort of thing to disguise my voice. I laughed. Only Jacob would have one.

**(I have heard of these things before, but I've yet to use one.)**

"What am I going to say though?"

"Tell them they won something!"

"Like what? They already own everything!"

"Tell them they won a trip to Italy! That should get 'em going." Jake laughed at himself.

I sighed, but picked up the phone and called the house, since I knew the number by heart. And of course, Emmett answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello. This is Amy Mets," it was the first name that came to my head, "and I would like to inform you that you have won the free trip to Italy!" I said, faking enthusiasm.

"Oh, well thank you, but I don't think we will be going. May I ask how we won?" Emmett was probably so confused.

I laughed. I had no idea what to say, so I said again, the first thing that came to my mind. "You won an essay contest?"

"Essay? I've never written one of those in my... forever." Again, I laughed, but tried to cover the mouth piece with my hand.

"Well, you won!"

"Well, I don't think I'll be going to Italy any time soon." He hung up. I rolled my eyes, and Jacob laughed.

"That was interesting. Jared, truth or dare?"

"Hmm.... Dare."

"Is anybody going to choose truth?" Seth said, exasperated.

"Truth is for whimps," I told him, and laughed.

"Alright Jared, call someone from school, and start flirting."

"That sounds easy?"

"No, it has to be someone of the same sex."

"Oh no."

He got up, unwillingly, and picked up the phone and dialed the number. He put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark. It's Jared."

"Oh... Why'd you call?"

"I was just wondering... how you were?" He tried to sound flirty. It was pathetic.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Well, now I'm better since I'm talking to you." I tried my hardest to hold in a laugh.

"Uh. Jared, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great now."

"Okayy..."

Embry was first to start bursting out laughing, so I quickly hit end on the phone call.

"Alright, Bella. Truth or dare?"

"What? No. You can't do one on me. Again!"

"I believe I can. They're isn't a rule against it."

"Fine. Dare. What do you want me to do?"

"Tomorrow, you have to let Alice find you the skimpiest, most uncomftorble clothes that you can wear to school, and wear them tomorrow. Including heels. Andd! You can't tell **anyone** that it was a dare."

"No! I refuse!"

"It's a dare, Bella. You have to do it." He countered.

I let my head fall against Seth's shoulder and sighed. I picked up the phone, and called the Cullen's again.

"No! I don't want to go on a stinkin' trip to Italy! I don't care what I won!" Someone yelled in the phone.

"Um? Emmett? Hey, it's Bella."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't recognize the number and..." He trailed off.

"I'm calling from my friend's house, hey, can I talk to Alice?"

"Oh, of course."

"Hey, Bella!" Alice chirped into the phone.

"Hey. I was kind of wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course I can. What do you need?"

"Could we go shopping tonight? I need some..." I continued explaining what I needed. Trying to make it sound like I wasn't doing it against my own will. Thank god for dress code, or I would die.

"Oh! Of course! I knew you would come to your senses eventually! Do you want me to come pick you up right now?"

"Well, actually I'm in La Push, so if you could just pick me up from my house in about 15 minutes?"

I left Sam's house, angry, and headed to my truck. Everyone, besides Sam and Emily, followed me out."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Jared grinned. And Seth came over to my side and opened my door.

"Have fun shopping, love." Seth said, and then came into give me a kiss goodbye. I didn't want it to end, so I tangled my hands in his hair, and his hand was resting on the small of my back pushing me closer to him. His other hand was tangled in my hair, as well. Paul cleared his throat, but I just glared at him. I got in the truck, and Seth shut the door

I drove back to my house and was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock. It was Alice, of course.

"Hey Bella! We have to hurry!"

We got to the mall fast.

She immediatly went to her favorite store and started pulling clothes off the racks and into my arms. She pushed me into a dressing room, and I started trying them on.

In the end, Alice picked a jean skirt, and a deep violet shirt. It was more of a tank top, but it was still kind of fancy. The jean skirt was tight and short. I'd probably end up killing myself. Alice calmed me and told me it would be warmer tomorrow. I shouldn't worry about being cold. She decided I might need a sweater though. So we found one that matched perfectly. Then she found some killer heels. And when I say killer, I mean it literally. I'd be lucky if I survived tomorrow. My stupid idea to play truth or dare! Why hadn't I just chosen truth?! I knew why, if I revealed something, they'd never let me live it down.

_The Next Day..._

I got ready for school, when Alice popped into my bathroom. I knew what she going to do. She whipped out her curling iron and got to work. I didn't have enough energy to argue. Then she started with the makeup.

I drove to school, without looking at myself in the mirror once. I was terrified to see what I looked like.

_MPOV (Mike)_

Bella's truck pulled up at school, and I was waiting for her. She got out her car, and my jaw dropped. She definatly wasn't wearing sweats. She was barely wearing anything. I mean, it wasn't very cold, but the sun wasn't out still. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey Bella."

"Oh, hey Mike."

"You look... pretty today." I didn't seriously just say that.

"Thanks," she said and walked away.

_EPOV_

When I saw Bella in Biology, since I had missed the first half of school, I was shocked. She was wearing a deep purple tanktop that looked beautiful. If I thought Bella looked pretty in blue, she looked gorgeous in this color. She was wearing a short, jean mini skirt, and heels! Yeah, black high heels! Her hair was curled and waved down her back beautifully. She truly did look... edible. I almost smiled. It was definatly Alice's doing.

"So, Alice begged you?" I asked her when I sat down.

"Actually, no. I asked her." She explained. I could feel my jaw drop.

"And why did you do this? That's quite a suprise."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone! I will get in big trouble." She said, laughed. I dragged my thumb and pointer finger across my lips, showing my lips were sealed, and threw "the key" over my shoulder.

"Well, it was for a dare. Stupid Jared." Hmm... Bella usually wasn't one to spend her days playing games like Truth-or-Dare.

"Jared?" I asked. I hadn't heard about him before.

"What? Oh. He's one of the wol- I mean, he's one of Seth's friends." She knew it bothered me when she hung out with a bunch of the werewolves. They couldn't control themselves!

"Oh, so are you excited for graduation?"

"Yeah, what is it? Like a month away?"

"Yep." We talked about the end of the year for a bit, and then the bell rang.

_BPOV_

After school, I drove home, and Seth called me.

I left a quick note for Charlie, telling him I was going to be down in La Push. Even though I knew he knew that's where I always was.

I got to Seth's house, and he answered the door. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"Oh wow Bella. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I forgot about my current ensemble.

_(_**Just warning you, the next couple paragraphs are definatly going to be more rated T then the rest of the story, so skip it if you want. But it's not bad, or anything?)**

He led me into the house, and back to his bedroom. We were sitting on his bed, watching TV, when he turned and started kissing me. We got a bit more passionate, and I started blushing. He looked at me, as if to ask what I thought. I nodded.

An hour later, we were laying on his bed, his arm around my shoulders, talking.

"That was great..." Seth started saying.

"I know.

"SETH! Sam told us to get out there! You're late!" Leah yelled upstairs. **(In my story, they have to all meet or whatever every couple of days just to discuss wolf-y things)**

He looked at me apologetic.

"It's fine, Seth. Go. Don't get Sam anymore mad. I recommend trying to think about something else," I joked. He smiled.

"Thanks." He kissed my cheek, and headed downstairs. I waited a few minutes, and then went down too. It was getting a bit late, so I drove home, and started dinner.

_SPOV_

I had a great time with Bella. It was my first, and hers. So, of course, Leah had to ruin it. Bella was right though, I needed to think about something else. Or the pack was going to have my head.

I walked out in the forest a bit, to get away from the road, and phased. The rest of them were talking about their days or something, since not everybody had joined us yet. Paul was busy, and it was going to take him another few mintues, I heard from Sam's thoughts. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I was bored!

I started thinking about the last hour.

Leah- _Ah! Seth! I don't need to be seeing this! _Leah was just as plesant as always.

Jacob- _Fer real, Seth. We don't need to see what you do in your free time with Bella._ He practically growled.

Sam-_ Seth, please try to control your thoughts._

**A/N: I bet you can guess where the story is going to go from here... Bella is going to get back with Edward and live happily ever after. JUST KIDDING! Anyway, any guesses? I decided I wanted to have this chapter happen sooner rather then later. This chapter was long! So, review! Pleaseee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really try to post a chapter every night, but I'm going to be busy the next few weeks, so I don't know if that's going to happen. I'll try though. And BTW... They did what you thought they did. :) For those that didn't pick up on all of it. **

BPOV

When Charlie walked in, I felt self concious. Could people tell? I started smoothing out my hair, and Charlie looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Geez Bells. Chill out!" He said. I laughed. "The food smells good."

"Thanks."

I cleaned the dishes after dinner, and went to bed.

I woke up late for school, yet again. I rushed to get ready. Putting on some old jeans and a blue t-shirt, ran a brush through my hair, and raced downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar on my way out, and I noticed it was raining. I sat in my car, and started to get it going. It wouldn't start. You had to be kidding me. A few minutes later, I heard a car behind me. It was Alice.

"Hey, Bella! We'll get Rose to check out your later. Come on!" Man, it was great to have a friend that was a pyschic.

"Thanks." I did as she said, and got in the car.

We got to school way too fast, but it was Alice driving. What did I expect? We went our seperate ways to our first classes.

_Two weeks later, still BPOV. _**(nothing of importance happens in that time, and so we're just going to cut to the chase)**

I was sitting on the floor, leaning against my bed, with my calendar in my hand. I counted the days. Once. Twice. Again. This couldn't be right. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just show up at the pharmacy to get tests, Charlie would figure out. I knew I'd have to tell him eventually, but that wasn't the way I wanted him to hear. I decided to call the only person that I knew could help. It rang once, and she picked up.

"Hello?" Alice said into the phone.

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I just... Could you please do something for me, if possible, without telling anyone else?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

APOV

I heard my cell phone ring, and raced to pick it up. No one ever called me, unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I hoped nothing was wrong. I couldn't see her future.

"I just... Could you please do something for me, if possible, without telling anyone else?" I immediatly started to think about European history, and walked into my bedroom and shut my door.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Could you please..." She trailed off.

"Bella, spit it out." Her laugh was humorless.

"Could you please... pick me up a pregnancy test?"

I was shocked. Bella wasn't one to do this. But I wasn't going to judge. She needed a friend right now.

"Of course. I'll be there in five minutes."

I went to the pharmacy, and ignored the looks the cashier gave me when I made my purchases. I couldn't care less what she thought.

I drove to Bella's house as fast as possible and knocked. She answered, with a shocked look still on her face.

"Thanks." She said to me.

"No problem. Is Charlie home?"

"No. And let's hope it stays that way."

Bella and I walked upstairs, I sat in her bedroom while she went to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, her face was as white as a ghost... Or better yet, a vampire.

"I need to call Seth."

"Of course."

"I'll be leaving then."

"Thank you so much Alice. And if you could, could you not tell Edward? I'll figure that out later."

"You got it." I said to her as I walked out of the house.

BPOV

I saw the little positive sign. I didn't know if I should be happy, or mad, or excited, or what. So I sticked with the emotion shocked. I picked up my phone and called Seth.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey." I could hear my voice crack.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... can I come over?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?" He was so concerned, I felt bad. I wanted to tell him right now, but it wasn't something to say over the phone.

"I'll explain everything in person."

I hung up the phone, and got in the car to drive to Seth's.

He answered the door, and I walked up to his bedroom. He followed me. Once we got in there, I sat on the floor. He sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, are you okay? You're killing me here. I need to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm just... shocked. I'm... pregnant."

It was silent for a few minutes.

SPOV

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm just... shocked. I'm... pregnant."

A million emotions flooded through me. Happiness, anger, embarrasment, excitement, anxious.

"That's... great news. But are you okay with it? Because if you aren't... I understand." She was probably furious with me.

"I'm fine with it. I'm thrilled, actually. I was just shocked. And I didn't know how you would react. Or Charlie. Or Renee."

"They'll get over it, Bells. It doesn't matter now." I kissed her lightly, and she smiled.

"I know, I just... don't know how I should feel about it."

"Be happy!" I insisted.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, with graduation happening next week and all. I'm going to wait until then to be telling friends."

"Of course. But the pack might figure out." I looked down, I wished I could keep our private life... private.

"I understand, but I think I'm going to need to tell Charlie. Before he figures out from someone else."

She got up, and I walked her to the door. She kissed me, and then she left, going to face Charlie.

BPOV

When I got home, I started to make Charlie's favorite dish. I didn't like it much, but it should soften Charlie up a little bit. When he got home, he sat down and started eating.

"Bella, what's wrong? You never make this."

"I know. I just... We need to talk."

"This isn't about Cullen, is it?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. It's about Seth... and me." And a new little baby.

"Okay. So, what's up?"

"See, I'm.. I'm.."

"Come on Bells, just say it. I'm sure it isn't too horrible."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Charlie looked furious, but he calmed down and just looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But I'm going to go to the doctor. Make 100% sure."

"Okay. You do that. And you get to tell your mom." I sighed.

"I know."

"Seth is better then Cullen. He's better then Cullen." I heard Charlie whispering to himself. I held in a laugh.

We finished eating dinner, and then I walked upstairs. It was better to do it right now. Get it over with.

_Hey Mom. I got some news. I'm pregnant._

I went to sit on my bed, and waited. I heard a little _ding, _and walked back over to my computer.

_What?! Who's the dad?_

Of course that would be her first question.

_Seth. Seth Clearwater._

She was probably expecting me to say Edward. That it was probably the reason for our break up.

_Okay. Well, it's too late to say anything now. I want you to come down here over summer though. I want to see you. Seth as well. I need to meet this kid._

Well, I got a better reaction from my parents then I had thought. But Renee was right. There was nothing they could do to stop it now.

My phone vibrated.

_How'd they take it?_

It was from Seth.

_Better then I could've ever hoped. But I told my dad that I'd go to the doctor. Make sure, and everything. You don't have to go. I know it will be bad for you._

I knew he couldn't be around the vampires very long. They smelled "bad." I wondered if they really did, or if they were just trying to find things to talk bad about.

_Of course I'll go. I'll just try to hold my breath. :)_

_Tomorrow, after school?_

_Sure. _

I was going to tell Edward at school tomorrow. I wanted him to know before I saw Carlisle. And he wouldn't freak out if we were around a bunch of other people.

The next day, when I got to school. Alice was the first to greet me.

"Everything ok?" She asked, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Everything's great, actually. My parents took it... better then I expected. And Seth was excited. I am, too."

"Good."

"I'm going to tell Edward."

"Good luck." She smiled, and walked away.

When we got to English, I saw Edward looking at me. He shoved a piece of paper in my direction.

Everything okay? You look... scared.

I'm fine. Great, actually. I just needed to tell you something.

Yeah, and what was that?

I'm pregnant.

I looked over at Edward. He was still as a statue.

He turned and looked at me. He forced a smile on his face, and returned to listening to the teacher.

After school, I headed home and waited for Seth. He got there only a few mintutes after me, and we headed towards the hospital. When we got there, the receptionist smiled at me.

"What happened this time, Bella?" You know you're a klutz when the people at the hospital know your name.

"I just need to see Carlisle. Is he busy?"

"No. I'll page him."

A few minutes later, Carlisle turned the corner.

"Hello, Bella. Is everything okay? I'm guessing your Seth, right?"

"Yeah." Seth's arm around me tightened.

"Everything's okay. I'm... pregnant. I told Charlie that I'd make sure."

Carlisle looked shocked. After a few seconds, he started looking like his calm self again.

"Okay. Let's take a look."

He did an ultrasound and Seth never let go of my hand. I could tell he was trying to breathe as little as possible.

"Well, yes. You're definatly pregnant. That there," He pointed to it on the machine, "is it's heartbeat. You'll have to have regular appointments to make sure everything is still going okay."

I nodded and started to get up. I changed, and Seth and I drove to La Push.

"I'm going to have to check in. Want to go to Sam's?" He asked me.

"Sure."

When we got there, Seth left and I hung out with Emily. I decided to tell her. She'd figure out from Sam soon enough. She was the only person that didn't look shocked or angry at first, she smiled excitedly.

"Oh my! That's great news! I understand it's probably going to be hard. Still in high school, and all. But you know all of us will help you! It's pretty exciting!"

"I know!" I tried to return the enthusiasm.

SPOV

I tried. I really tried not to think about it. It just didn't work very well. When Jacob asked why I smelled like a bloodsucker. I just couldn't help it.

Jake:_ What?! You didn't! Please, say you're joking! Bella? For real?_

Leah:_ Nice one. Mom's going to be mad at you._

Sam told everyone to shut up about my personal life, and changed the subject.

**A/N: Alrighty, writers block! Ugh. I was just watching some interview with Kristen Stewart about the Edward hallucinations, and her new hair cut. Is... interesting. We'll leave it at that. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have a poll up. Whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. I know what I want it to be, but I want to know what you guys think. The poll will be closed on... Wednesday. So go vote! Oh, and this chapter's probably going to be pretty short. Sorry. :T But something important is happening in this chapter, or the next one. I don't know yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of it. **

BPOV

I ended up making it until the end of the year without anyone at school knowing my secret. Besides the Cullens, of course. It was Thursday, graduation day. I couldn't wait for high school to be over. It was awkward seeing Edward everyday. Seeing him look at me, knowing I was pregnant, and in love with somebody else. We were still trying to be friends, but it would be easier when I wasn't forced to spend almost every day with him. I was thankful for Alice, she had brought me over some clothes to wear for graduation a few days ago. If it wasn't for that, I would be wearing old jeans and a t-shirt to graduate in. I threw my blue graduation robe over my shoulder and walked downstairs.

"I can't believe your graduating, Bells. Or pregnant. But I guess this is what happens," Charlie was starting to tear up.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Cha-Dad. I'm not going to run off tonight and never see you again. It'll be the same as always."

"You say that now." I rolled my eyes.

I got into my truck, and started to drive. When I parked, I slipped on the robe, and headed to where all my classmates were walking in. Angela and Jessica ran up to me.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled. "It seems like you just got here yesterday. I'm going to miss you so much! You have to **promise** me to keep in touch!"

"Of course," I agreed. Must just be the nerves, because no way Jessica wanted to be friends again."

Angela came up and hugged me. "We're probably never going to see each other again."

She was crying. "Don't say that. Of course we'll see each other." I was so close to saying, now that I'm not going to need to worry about changing into a vampire.

The graduation was fast. Only 43 kids were graduating this year. **(That was about how many kids actually did graduate in Forks this last year. I have my facts straight.) **I saw Seth and his mom in the crowd. The Quilleute school's graduation had already happened. His mom didn't know yet. I kept arguing with him about it. I thought he should tell her before someone else did. He said not yet. It went on like this, until we got... carried away by more important things. **(wink-wink) **After the graduation was over, I talked to Jessica and Mike for a while, and then went off to find my dad and Seth. Angela found me first.

"Bella. I need to ask you something." She said, concerned.

"Of course, Ang. Anything. Shoot." Please don't ask me the one question I don't want to have to answer.

"Are you pregnant?" Of course she asked. I didn't even want to know how she knew.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you. I wanted to wait until school was over so I wouldn't have to face all the drama." I said, trying to explain myself.

"Of course. I just didn't want to go believing things unless I heard it from the source." I smiled.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and turned around to see Seth smiling at me.

"So, got any plans?" He asked me.

"Well, I was going to go meet with my boyfriend, but now that I'm talking to you. I guess he'll just have to wait." I said, sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny. Let's go out to lunch. Dinner. Whatever."

"Will you tell her now?"

"Bella, do you really want to ruin today?"

"It won't ruin it. It will be a relief to you if we tell her. Trust me."

"If you tell her what?" Of course, Sue was standing right behind us.

Seth smiled at me, and then faced his mom.

"We got some big news. If we could just find somewhere more private."

"Of course." All of us walked out into the parking lot to talk.

"See, Mom," Seth started, "Bella found out that she was pregnant."

Sue looked at us like we were suddenly literally joined at the hip. Then she looked back and forth between us.

"With your..." She started.

"Yeah, it's mine." Seth explained.

"Does your dad know about this?" Sue asked me.

"Yeah, I already told him."

She sighed. "Well I guess I can't do anything to stop it now. But you. I thought I taught you better then that." Now she was talking to Seth, half-joking.

I walked back inside to find my dad. He was talking to Mr. Weber.

"Hey, Bella. How about we all go to an early dinner?"

I agreed. "We all" ended up being Angela, her parents, Sue, Seth, Leah, my dad, and me. I had told Seth that Angela knew, but with her dad being a preacher, we didn't talk much about my current condition.

After we were all done eating, we drove to La Push, Seth and I in his car. Sue and my dad in my truck. I tried to make light conversation with Seth at first, but then just got to the point.

"My mom wants me and you to visit her in Florida this summer," I blurted out.

"For real? She figures out your pregnant and then decides we should go on vacation together?" He laughed. "But of course, I'd love to go."

"Good. I didn't know how you'd feel about that."

The pack was at Seth's house, along with my dad, and we hung out for a while. Just talking about summer plans. I decided, why not ask Charlie while he was in a good mood?

"Dad, Mom wants Seth and I to visit her in Jacksonville this summer?"

"Bells, I don't know if that's such a great idea. But I guess if Sue agrees to it, then I will." He was hoping that Sue would say no.

I looked over at Sue, awaiting her answer. "I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like anything can happen now." She laughed.

Seth wrapped his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "Why don't we got for a walk?" He whispered into my ear.

We got up, and went to First Beach. I sat on a small piece of driftwood. Seth was starting a little fire, since it wasn't raining, while I was trying to warm up. He looked up and noticed my goose bumps. He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. Trying to warm me up. It worked. He was like a heater, only much, much better.

"I guess it wasn't a great idea to be out here at nighttime while it's cold."

"No. It's fine. I'm warm now." He smiled.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

**(So tempted to end the chapter right here)**

SPOV

I was trying to start a fire. It needed to be perfect. I looked up and she had her arms wrapped around her legs. Goosebumps covering her bare skin. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, knowing it would warm her up.

"I guess it wasn't a great idea to be out here at nighttime while it's cold."

"No. It's fine. I'm warm now." I smiled. I was happy to know that I could make her warm.

Better cut to the chase, "Bella, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

I got down on one knee. At first she looked confused, then understanding lit up her face.

"Isabella. I love you more then my entire life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" I stared into her eyes.

BPOV

He got down on one knee. I was confused. What was he doing? Oh. I understood.

"Isabella. I love you more then my entire life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" He asked, staring at me. He opened up a little blue box with a beautiful ring in it. It was a gold band, with a medium sized diamond in the middle, with some other tiny ones around it. I immediatly fell in love with that ring.

There were so many things I wanted to say, but I was just going to keep it simple. "Of course." I felt tears overflowing my eyes. I smiled like an idiot. He put the ring on my fourth finger on my left hand, where it would stay forever. He got up, and kissed me sweetly. Then he sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. We sat like that, in front of the fire, for a while. I would stay there forever.

"Oh crap." I said, breaking the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my phone at your house. My dad is probably freaking out."

"No, he's not. Don't worry about it. The pack knows, so they probably told him after we left. We should head back soon though."

I got up with his hand, still in mine, and we walked back to his house.

When we walked in, Emily came up and hugged me.

"Let me see it!" She exclaimed.

I showed her the ring, and we both got really excited.

"Congrats, Bells. See I told you this would happen," Charlie said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm not ditching you, Dad." I smiled at him.

We left just a few minutes after that. I pulled out my phone once we were in the car. I needed to tell Alice before she saw it, and I needed to tell Angela before she could get her feelings hurt by me keeping secrets again. I sent out a joint text.

_Seth just proposed to me! The ring is gorgeous!_

I had barely sat my phone down when it started ringing. Alice, of course.

"Bella, that's so exciting! You have to let me plan your wedding! Even if it is with the werewolf, I have to plan it! Please, please, please!!"

"Wow, Alice. Slow down. I'm going to Jacksonville next week, but when I get back, we can start working on the details. Please don't work on it until then."

"Of course! Thank you so much! It's a bit inconvient that I can't see any of it, but it's worth it!

Once we hung up, I had a text from Angela.

_I'm sooo happy for you! I'll have to see it next time I see you! Congratulations!_

**A/N: It was longer then I expected it to be. But this last bit was supposed to be in the next chapter! Oh well! Anybody that can guess what the wedding is like will get a preview of it when I start writing it! Take a guess. And do my poll. And review. That's not to much to ask. :) Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm being nice, and posting a chapter tonight. I really wasn't going to. But I decided, I'd be nice. Don't flame if you don't like this chapter! I like it! Build a bridge and get over it. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned it. Never will.**

BPOV

That Saturday, I started packing. I laughed at the problems I was having. When I moved here, I had no winter clothes, now I have no summer clothes to take to Jacksonville. I packed up the few things I had kept since Phoenix, and then managed to find some things Alice had bought me a while back. We were leaving on Tuesday. I still hadn't told my mom about the whole engagement. Charlie warned me to tell her before we left for Florida. I knew he was right. She'd probably flip out more over this then the pregnancy thing. I picked up my phone and called her.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone after a couple rings.

"Hey, Mom."

"What's up?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Seth proposed." I just spit it out.

"Oh, I'm happy for you Bells." She actually sounded happy.

"But..."

"But what? You're happy with it aren't you?"

"Of course, but I figured you'd be less then thrilled."

"No, I'm truly happy for you. And I can't wait to see you in a few days. And finally meet this Seth guy."

We talked for a few more minutes, but then I said I had to go and we said our goodbyes.

I headed downstairs and started making dinner. About halfway through, Charlie came home.

"I'm really going to miss you while your in Florida. The food is going to suck." He complained.

"Aw, it won't be too bad. Just order. Or get Sue to come over." He laughed, but Sue knew very well how much his cooking was, well, horrible.

_Skips to Tuesday..._

It was 5:00 AM. We had to take an hour drive to Port Angeles where we would get on the plane, and the plane was leaving at 8. I took about a half hour shower, trying to wake myself up. I put on some comfy clothes, but clothes Alice would approve of. At about 6:30, someone's arms came around my head and covered my eyes. The warm skin gave it away.

"Seth?"

"Yeah," he dropped his arms. "Sam's fine with all this, but he wants me to check in a few times."

"Of course, we should probably get going."

We walked out to Seth's car, and he opened the door for me. We climbed in and he started driving off to Port Angeles.

Once we got there, we took a small plane from Port Angeles to Seattle. From there, we got onto a bigger plane. It was a direct flight to Jacksonville. I was sitting in the middle, Seth in the aisle, and there was a fourteen year old boy next to me. Seth and I tried to make small talk with him. He was going to Jacksonville, as well, to visit his dad. I didn't mind planes, but I hated landing. When it was finally time to land, he grabbed my hand and started rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand.

We got off the plane, and went down to the luggage carousel and got our things, then went to find Renee and Phil. When we saw them, I hugged them and then turned to Seth.

"And this, is Seth." I introduced them.

"Seth, my mom Renee and her husband Phil."

"Hello." He waved.

"So you're the one we've been hearing so much about?" She said to him.

"I'm hoping good things." He squeezed my hands.

"You guys have any plans for the wedding yet?" She asked both of us.

"No, it sort of just happened Mom." I explained.

We walked out to their car and Seth helped my mom put everything in. I was going to need to get used to this humid heat.

All week we hung out on the beach, or at my mom's house talking about what we've been up to. My mom asked about our relationship a few times. I distracted my mom and Phil when Seth needed to go check on everything back home. I was suddenly thrilled that the werewolf mind reading worked anywhere. It was a good way to make sure everything was okay. The weekened ended all to fast. My mom was going to come to Forks a bit after the baby was born. We were on the way to the airport yet again.

This time it wasn't a direct flight though. We had to stop in Las Vegas. It was the only flight that day, and Seth decided we should spend one night in Vegas, while we were there. I agreed. It would probably be the only time we would be there.

The airport there was big. We headed out. We were staying at Mandalay Bay, and the next night we were heading home. On the way there, we passed by a little wedding chapel. I looked at Seth. He returned the look, and we pulled in.

**A/N: I'll probably post another chapter tonight since this one was so short. I just wanted to end it right here.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, honestly, go vote for my poll. I wanna know! It's a tie right now. I might close it sooner then I thought. And Edward isn't going to have to suffer much longer. wink-wink. But I'm having fun with it while I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

BPOV

It was my perfect wedding. I was wearing sweats, Seth was in old cut offs and a t-shirt. We weren't fancy, and it was only us, which was all that mattered. We still went through the normal wedding ceremony stuff, just under 15 minutes. Alice was going to be pissed at me when we got home, but until then, I was going to be happy. Eloped in Vegas. It was such a cliche.

The weather was horrible. It was 6:00 at night, and probably 110 degrees outside. Dry heat. When we got to Mandalay Bay, we checked in and headed up to the hotel room. I needed to freshen up, so I went to take my shower while Seth was going to try to find somewhere where he could phase and check in with Sam. Sam was so paranoid. It was getting a bit annoying. I guess I didn't consider the fact that Sam might be close enough to Edward.

EPOV

Bella was in Florida, and Alice couldn't see her future. I didn't want to call her, but I was worrying. She had been gone for a week, and we had no way to know if she was okay. I listened for one of the werewolves, in case they knew something. I heard Seth, through Sam.

They had gotten eloped. I don't think Seth wanted Sam to know, but he couldn't exactly choose, and I was going to have to break it to Alice.

I know it was stupid, but I was hoping they wouldn't go through with it. That Bella would realize he wasn't for her, and they'd break up. Figure out that the imprint was fake. It was ridiculous.

I went downstairs, and ran into Alice. The one person I didn't want to have to see.

"Edward, what's up? You look angry," She said.

"Uh. See... Seth and Bella. They got eloped."

"What? How could she do this? I was going to plan it! Ugh!"

Knowing Alice, she had already planned it. Bella would have fun dealing with her after.

BPOV

We had fun our last few hours in Vegas, even though we mainly stayed at the hotel. (wink-wink) It was very bright there at night, there were a lot of lights. We found a little place on The Strip to buy our wedding rings. They matched. We headed back to McCarran Airport and boarded our plane. It was about a 3 hour plane ride back to Seattle. It felt longer. There was a lot of turbulence and by the time we landed, I was feeling sick to my stomach.

We drove back to Forks, and he dropped me off at home and left after saying hello to Charlie. I had only been home for a couple hours before I started getting the calls from Alice.

"How could you do this Bella?" She started. "Can't we just have another wedding?"

"No. I'll be fat by then! Plus, Seth and I are already married. We don't need another wedding."

"Please, Bella. For me. Or just like a reception!"

"Fine. I know you'll get me to say yes eventually. Reception, only! And don't get too out of control, Alice."

"I won't Bella. Thank you!" We hung up, and I caught up on some much needed sleep.

I slept without having one dream. When I woke up after a couple hours, I went downstairs to make Charlie some dinner. My phone vibrated.

_We're all going to Sam's for dinner? _ Emily was an excellent cook, even though I felt bad for her. Everyone in pack could probably eat enough food for four people by themselves.

_Of course._

I finished Charlie's dinner, and then headed down to La Push.

"Alice wants to throw us a reception since we didn't let her plan a wedding." I told Seth when I saw him.

"She doesn't think it would be weird? But that's cool. My mom's a little mad about us eloping anyway."

We ate dinner, and all of us talked for a while. Emily was sad that we had eloped, too. Charlie, Billy, and Sue came over after a while.

And we learned, due to many secrets, that Charlie and Sue were getting Seth and I a wedding present together. I could only guess what it would be. We told all of them about the reception, and Charlie and Sue were both happy.

**A/N: My computer's about to die! Gah! But I figure better then nothing, right? Plus I already posted one tonight. Review! I'm not posting again until I get... 10 reviews? That's simple. So all of you should review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I didn't get 10 reviews, but I won't be able to update after tonight. So, I'm updating anyway! Gah!**

Today was the reception. Two weeks after our "wedding" in Vegas. I wanted to have the reception quick, before I started really showing. Alice had gone overboard, of course, but what else should I expect from her? I was in a blue knee length halter dress, since I didn't think we should buy a wedding dress when we were just having the reception. Alice and I were in the bathroom and she was getting me ready.

My eyes were closed, since she was putting on eye shadow at the moment. She had been working on me for a good two hours now. My hair ws curled, but half of it was up.

"Alice, I still don't see why I can't even see Seth until the reception," I started, again.

She sighed. "It's bad luck! How many times do I need to say this?"

"But that's only if we were getting married today, we're already married, so that isn't a problem!"

"I don't care. We're doing this the right way."

Now it was my turn to sigh. Soon enough she was done, and we were headed to start the reception. I still wasn't even used to being Bella Clearwater. It sounded so weird, so new. It would take a while to get used to.

It was in full swing now. Seth dragged me out on the dance floor, and we started dancing. Jacob and Edward were there, too. I tried not to feel awkward about that part. It seemed like I had danced with everyone, including both of them. (Jacob and Edward) Slowly, people started leaving. Seth and I had already had our "honeymoon" so we were going to see this present from Charlie and Sue.

**(In my story, Charlie isn't rich. But he has money saved up. Or money in the stock market. Or something, use your imagination. He has money. Same with Sue.)**

Our eyes had to stay closed. We were driving somewhere. After about 10 minutes in the car, we parked somewhere.

"Alright, you can open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and saw the cutest little house in the world. It was little, but it wasn't like we needed a huge house. I probably started to cry. Seth's hand was in mine, and we opened the door.

The front was room a lighter brown, I went in to the first door I saw and looked behind me. I only saw Seth.

"Where'd Charlie and Sue go?" I asked Seth.

"They left. They wanted to give us our privacy."

I turned around to see what room I had just walked in to. It was painted yellow, and in the middle, there was a crib. In the corner, there was a rocking chair made of the same wood as the crib.

"It's... perfect," I said looking at the room in awe.

"Yes it is, almost as perfect as you," Seth said looking at me. (I know it's cliche, sorry.)

He leaned in, and we started kissing.

Eventually, we made our way to our room which was right next to the baby's. There was already a bed in the middle. We laid down, and fell asleep after such a long day.

A few weeks later, I woke up and ran to the bathroom, and started puking my guts out. A few seconds later, I saw Seth come in behind me. He held my hair back, like he had the past few days. The morning sickness was new to me, and I wasn't used to it.

"Bella, please. I promise I won't do anything too big," Alice persuaded me. We had been arguing like this for the last hour.

"But Alice, you just threw my reception a few weeks ago, are you sure you already want to start planning my reception? I'm not even four months yet!"

"Please..."

"Fine, but I swear, if you do anything too much..."

"I won't! Thanks Bella! I'll see you later!" And she hung up.

I had a doctor's appointment in a few minutes, so I didn't have the time to argue with Alice.

Once we got there, Seth was holding my hand trying not to breathe, like usual. Carlisle did an ultrasound, and pointed out the heartbeat and other things. 

**(I'm not a genius at this stuff, so I don't care if its too early to know yet. In my story, you know now!)**

"Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?" Carlisle asked us.

I looked at Seth, he smiled.

"Sure," I said, awaiting his answer. I just wanted a healthy baby, but I knew what Seth wanted.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up in an hour or two. Sorry this chapter was short. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

SPOV

All I really wanted was a healthy baby, but I would be happier with a girl. That would be perfect. A healthy little girl.

"Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?" Carlisle asked us, as if he could read my thoughts.

Bella looked at me, and I smiled.

"Sure," she said.

"Well, you guys are going to be having a little girl," Carlisle informed us.

Bella's face lit up, and I'm sure mine did too. I squeezed her hand, and smiled like an idiot at her.

We stayed for a few more minutes while Carlisle reviewed a few things and reminded us that the due date would be January 15th, and then we headed back to our home. Bella called a few people to let them know. Probably Charlie, Renee, and Alice.

No matter how hard Bella tried to hide it, I knew that Alice was a little aggravated that our new house was on our side of the treaty line and she couldn't come by.

Once we got home, I knew I needed to go check in with Sam. He hated it when I spent time around the Cullens.

"Bella, I need to go check in."

She nodded in understandment, and got up on her tiptoes to kiss me goodbye. "Love you," she said. I didn't deserve her.

"Love you, too. I'll see you in a little bit." I walked outside, and phased.

BPOV

A few minutes after Seth left, my phone vibrated.

"Hey, Alice," I said into the reciever.

"Hey Bella. Listen, Tanya and the rest of them from Denali are coming down here the same weekend as your baby shower. Do you want me to change the date? Or what would you like?" Alice spoke very fast.

"They can't just come? I mean, if they'll feel weird, then I understand, but I don't care if they come."

"Oh, that would be perfect Bella! We only have a couple more months to make this perfect! I can't see your future clearly with the baby, so it causes a dilema."

"Alice, you'll be able to pull it off. You have almost three months!"

I sat down on our new couch, my hands cradling my stomach, and tried to find something half way decent to watch on TV. I settled for some show on Nick At Nite, but didn't quite pay attention. I was looking at my stomach which was definatly showing now.

All of a sudden, I felt a little kick. I put my hand back on the same spot and waited for another one. I felt it again. I started tearing up, the pregnancy hormones were getting to me. That's when Seth walked in and saw me almost crying.

"Hey, Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, mistaking my happy tears for sad ones.

"I'm fine, great actually. Come here." I almost demanded him. Once he was close, I put his hand on the same spot. After he felt the little kick, he looked up at me and smiled.

"So, have any names come to mind?" He asked me after a minute.

"Well, I like the name Sophia, but that's too common. I also like the name Emily, or Everly." I started.

"Hmm... I like all of them. We'll just have to wait and see." He was staring at my stomach again.

SPOV

After checking in with Sam, and telling him everything was okay, I ran back home. When I walked in I saw Bella on the couch crying. Her hormones had really been getting the best of her, so I tried to make sure she wasn't going to be getting mad at me.

"Hey, Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her nicely.

"I'm fine, great actually. Come here." She whispered very low, but it was almost a demand. I had to hold in a laugh. Once I was sitting on the couch next her, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her lower stomach. You could definatly tell she was pregnant now, not that I would ever say that though with her hormones raging out of control. After a couple seconds, I felt a little nudge against my hand. I was confused for a minute, and then understood. It was the baby. She was kicking. I looked up at Bella and smiled.

It was quiet for a minute, and then I asked, "So, have any names come to mind?"

"Well, I like the name Sophia or Emily, but those are pretty common. I also like the name Everly," She said, looking into space.

"Hmm..." I really liked all of them. "I like all of them. We'll just have to wait and see." I looked back down at her stomach, knowing we would be able to figure out which name was perfect for our daughter.

BPOV

_A few months later..._

The last three months had been full of morning sickness, raging crazy hormones, and strange cravings that would send Seth to the store at the crack of dawn. Today was the day of my baby shower.

I heard a knock on the door. Seth was home, and usually no one else came by besides Sue or my dad. I got up, holding my stomach which was quite large now, and opened the door.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Hey, Bella." He came forward to hug me.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I told him, and it was true. I had barely seen him in the last almost three months.

"Yeah. Whoa, Bella. You're getting big," He told me. Being himself, honest Jake.

"Yep, that's what pregnancy does," I said sarcastically.

Seth came around the corner and said hello to Jake.

"How far along are you?" He asked me.

"About seven months."

We talked for a few minutes about what we had been up to, and then Seth came and started talking to Jake so I went upstairs to start getting ready for the party. Alice had picked out the clothes and given them to me a few weeks earlier. It was a purple maternity dress that went down to my knees.

I came downstairs, and apparently Jake had just left.

"I'm going to the shower, bye Seth!" I reached up and kissed him.

"Bye. Just call if you need anything." I nodded and headed towards my old beat up truck.

When I got to the Cullen's, I saw Tanya for the first time in my life. She was beautiful, like all the other vampires. Her strawberry blonde hair went down to her chest, and of course had golden eyes and the palest skin imaginable.

Alice and Esme hugged me, Rosalie and Tanya waved.

"Hello Bella. It's so good to meet you," Tanya started. "I've heard so much about you."

"Me too," I started, and then walked around them to meet Angela and Jessica.

"Hey you guys! I haven't seen you for a while!"

"I know!" They both said at the same time.

"Are you going to college?" Angela asked me.

"No, I'm taking this year off because of well, the baby. I will probably get into it next year," I explained.

The conversation went on like this for a while, and after a few hours of hanging out, avoiding Tanya, and playing the classic Baby Shower games... I headed home.

I went straight to bed, and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm not getting a lot of reviews, and it's definatly making these chapters come out slower and slower... As we all know, school's about to start up again, and chapters are going to take longer. But reviews are what makes me write. The more I get, the faster the next chapter will be up. **

"Ahhh!" I yelled. Seth woke up, startled, next to me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Seth said, now facing me, trying to remain calm.

I hated that question. I just screamed, and he asked me if I was okay. I obviously was not okay.

"No! I think my water just broke!" I didn't think, I knew it did.

Seth shook his head, like he didn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty darn sure!" I practically yelled. I tried to get out of bed, and he jumped out of bed to help me get up.

I put my arm around his shoulder, and he put his around my waist and we made our way to the front door.

"Do you have my bag?" I asked him.

"Oh," he said, and then ran to get my bag.

We walked to the door, and he helped me into the car.

"Uggghhhh. Drive faster," I complained. The contractions were getting closer.

He accelerated, but we were still about 15 minutes from the hospital.

"Call... Carlisle. Make sure he's at work," I told Seth. I wasn't going to talk on the phone right now.

Seth pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the Cullen's house.

"Bella's water broke. We're on the way to the hospital now, she wanted to make sure you were at the hospital when we got there."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

******

Fifteen minutes later we were at the hospital, and I was being led into a room.

"Ahhh!" I yelled again. The contractions were only a couple minutes apart now. I had my hand in Seth's, and was yelling as loud as I could manage. If I hadn't been so preoccupied, I'd be worried about squeezing Seth's hand so hard. It was a good thing he was a werewolf, because my grip was pretty tight.

Carlisle walked in, checking on me, "Wow, Bella. You yell pretty loud. Your dad just got here. Along with the rest of my family. Some of the Denali clan are here as well, since they were still over."

"Okay, thanks, sorry if I'm being a bit loud?" He chuckled.

I looked at Seth, a question in my eyes. He knew what I was wanting to ask him, and he nodded. We had discussed it earlier, but had never come to a decision. I thought we should, he was still a part of my life, and I wanted him to be part of my daughter's. Seth was a little worried about it at first, but understood that if anything happened, he would definatly be the best choice to take of her.

"Could you get Edward for me?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, and walked out to the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Edward walked in. I looked at Seth, and he understood and started to explain.

"Edward, Bella wants you to be part of our daughter's life. I agree with her that you would fit the part well. Would you be our child's godfather?"

"Of course," Edward looked at me, and smiled. Then looked at Seth, and smiled again, but wasn't as full of happiness.

It was customary for the godparents, or godparent in our case, to be their during the birth. So Edward stayed, but respected my privacy.

"Ahhhh!!" I yelled again, and now had one hand wrapped around Edward's as well. This baby just wanted to wait as long as possible, and put me through as much pain as it possibly could. I heard the door open, and looked up. It was Alice.

"Geez, Bella. Even the humans can hear you. You're quite loud," she started. I faked a laugh. She didn't know what I felt right now.

The only problem was, no one here knew what I was going through. All the girls that were here could never have a child.

Carlisle came back in, and looked at Seth. "Sue just got here," he informed us.

Oh, she would understand. "Could you ask her to come in here?" I asked Carlisle. Seth looked at me, shocked. He knew I would want my privacy and not want an audience. But someone that understood would help right now.

Carlisle nodded, but then looked at Alice and shook his head, "Alice, can't you give Bella some privacy right now?"

Alice laughed, and skipped out of the room. Sue soon took her place.

"You asked for me, Bella?" Sue said to me, as she came to stand next to Seth.

"I guess I thought you were the only one that actually knew what I was going through right now. Since all the other women here can't and never have had children," I explained.

She smiled sympathetically at me, and Seth squeezed my hand.

Sue started, "Okay, the first thing you need to do, is start breathing, and you _**always**_ listen to the doctor..." She continued. It was at this point that Sue and I became more close and she started being more of a mother figure in my life.

******

"Alright, Bella, now you need to push!" Carlisle said, trying to calm me down. I did what Sue said, and listened to Carlisle. I pushed.

"Urggghhhhh!!!!" I yelled.

"But don't forget to breathe," Sue reminded me, yet again. I had been forgetting my breathing.

After a few more minutes of that, I heard a cry. My daughter. Carlisle walked away with her in his arms to go clean her up.

He then brought her back over to me.

I cradled the baby in my arms, and Seth, Sue, and Edward gathered around me even closer.

Her skin was tan, lighter than Seth, but a beautiful color. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown. I smiled idiotically down at her. Definatly a Sophia.

I glanced up at Seth.

"Sophia Carly Clearwater," I said, but it was almost a question, requesting approval from Seth.

"I think that's perfect."

So quietly, I didn't even notice, Edward and Sue left to give us some privacy for a couple minutes while they went to tell the rest.

Seth and I just stared at our daughter, his arm around me, my head on his shoulders.

I just held Sophia in my arms for what seemed like hours. Seth and I just admiring our beautiful baby. But only a few minutes had passed, and I handed her over to Seth. I knew the rest of them would be joining us soon. Alice could only be held back for so long.

*******

Like she could read my thoughts, Alice came bouncing in with the rest of the Cullens behind her. Edward smiled apoligetically and returned to his seat next to my bed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Seth asked Edward, shocking me. I probably smiled like an idiot that they were getting along. Edward nodded.

Seth handed Sophia over to Edward. Edward smiled down at my daughter, even though it wasn't his.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Hit or miss? Be honest. And review. I'm not updating again until I get 10 reviews and I mean it. I don't mean to be mean, but I'm not going to write this story if I don't know that people are reading it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I got all my reviews for the last chapter. :) So here we go with the story... Even though it isn't actually continuing on with the story much, more like repeating in a different POV. Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**SPOV**

"Ahhhhh!" I woke up to screaming in my ear.

In my still drowsy state I turned around to face Bella, "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I knew she hated that question, but I wasn't thinking straight yet.

"No, I'm not okay. I think my water just broke."

I stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty darn sure!" She almost yelled.

I saw her trying to get up, and ran to her side to help her. I put my arm around her waist and led her to the front door. Her balance had improved, but I wasn't going to take chances with her carrying our daughter.

I felt like we were forgetting something. Before we got to the front door, Bella asked, "Did you get my bag?"

That was it. I ran back to our room, and grabbed it.

I came back to the front of the house, and Bella was already outside. I went to open the passenger door for her, and she got in. I ran over to my side of the car, and started driving.

"Ughhhh..." She complained again. "Drive faster."

I accelerated, but we were still far from the hospital, due to the fact she wanted Carlisle to deliver the baby at the Forks Hospital.

"Call Carlisle, make sure he's at work," She said, with her eyes closed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle on the other line.

"Bella's water broke, she wanted to make sure you were at the hospital when we got there," I explained.

"Okay, I'll leave right now."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be there in about ten minutes," I said, and then closed the phone.

....

After a ten minute drive and getting into the hospital, Carlisle was leading us into the delivery room.

Bella got into the bed, and I took a seat right next to her and offered my hand. She immediatly took it.

"Agghh!!!" She yelled again. She squeezed onto my hand... hard. Even though I was a werewolf and could have taken much stronger holds, it was very powerful coming from her.

Carlisle walked in again, "Wow, Bella. You yell pretty loud. Your dad just got here. Along with the rest of my family. Some of the Denali clan are here as well, since they were still over."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry if I'm a little loud?" That was the Bella I knew. Always caring about other people before her self, I gave her hand a light squeeze and Carlisle chuckled.

Bella looked over at me, with a question in her eyes. I couldn't deny her, and I mostly agreed with her. We hadn't come to a decision about all of it, due to the fact that the baby wasn't due for another week and a half. I nodded at her, telling her I approved.

"Could you get Edward for me?" She asked Carlisle. He nodded, and left the room.

Soon enough, Edward replaced his spot.

Bella looked at me again. I knew what she was thinking. It would be more sincere if it came from me. He would know I approved of all of it. I just thought it was cheesy.

"Edward, Bella wants you to be part of our daughter's life. I agree with her that you would fit the part. Would you be our child's godfather?" I asked him.

"Of course." He looked at Bella with so much love and compassion that it was hard not to scream at him, yet I knew Bella and I were together, and always would be. He wouldn't change that. Then he turned to look at me, it didn't hold as much happiness as the look directed towards Bella, and for this I was pleased, but I knew him and I would get along from here on out.

Edward stayed in the room, since the godparents usually do, but he walked over to the chair on the other side of Bella and took her hand.

"Aghh!" She yelled again. I hated seeing her in so much pain. I wished there was something I could do to make it stop. I was staring at Bella now, but when I heard the door open, I looked up. It was the Alice.

"Geez, Bella. Even the humans can hear you. I didn't know you were so loud." Bella faked a laugh, it was so obviou.

She was trying to please everyone, when she just needed to worry about her self right now.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came back in. "Sue just got here," he said, looking at me.

"Could you ask her to come in here?" Bella asked. I looked at her, shocked. Bella and my mother were not super close, and I didn't expect her to want her to be in here during the birth. Not because they weren't close, but I knew Bella would not want an audience.

Carlisle nodded at Bella and then looked at Alice. "Alice, can't you give Bella some privacy right now?"

Alice chuckled, and bounced out of the room. Soon, my mother took her place.

"You asked for me, Bella?" she said, and came to stand next to my side.

"I guess I thought you were the only one that actually knew what I was going through right now. Since all the other women here can't and never have had children," I explained.

I squeezed Bella's hand. My mom started giving advice to Bella and I smiled knowing that they were becoming a lot closer.

....

After several more minutes of a repetitive process including Sue trying to calm Bella, Carlisle telling her to push, and Bella squeezing the life out of mine and Edward's hand, we were finally getting somewhere.

"Okay, Bella. We're almost there. Now push," Carlisle said in his still calm voice.

Bella listened to Carlisle, and a few minutes later I heard the cry of our daughter.

Carlisle walked away with her, going to get her cleaned up, and then brought her back over to us. Carlisle placed the baby in Bella's waiting arms, and we all crowded around her.

Her skin was tan. Lighter than mine, but still a beatuiful color. I just hoped she would never have to change, but I knew there was a good chance she would. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that I knew she had gotten from her mother. She had whisps of dark brown hair on her head. She was a good size baby, and I knew she had already stolen mine and Bella's hearts.

Bella looked up at me. "Sophia Carly Clearwater," she said, asking for my approval. She was definatly a Sophia.

"I think that's perfect," I said, returning my gaze to Sophia.

Bella had her head on my shoulder, obviously exhausted. A few minutes later, she handed me our daughter. I cradled her in my arms, and just smiled at her idiotically.

What seemed like hours later, Alice came in with the rest of the Cullens behind her. Edward smiled at us apoligetically. It wasn't his fault Alice couldn't be restrained. He took his seat at the opposite side of the bed.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Edward.

He nooded, and I placed Sophia in his arms.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, so quietly I didn't even know if I heard it.

The rest of pack had joined us moments later, and I could see all the worried looks.

Worried looks from the Cullens, being around so many wolves.

Worried looks from the pack, being around all the vampires on their territory.

Worried looks from the nurse, having so many large men in the delivery room was quite threatening.

But we were all brought together by the little bundle of joy in my arms right now.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Review and let me know. :) I think it's time to stir up a little bit of drama! What should it be? Any ideas? Let me know. And no one is going to be imprinting on Sophia yet. Shes going to live a normal, well as normal as you can get, life for a while. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just noticing that if I say I'm not posting until I get so many reviews, I get more reviews. I honestly don't know where I'm taking this story. This chapter might contain a lot of fluff, but once I start writing I don't really know... Anyway... Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play with S.M's characters. :)**

**  
**BPOV

It had been about two weeks since Sophia and I had come home from the hospital. Seth was running with the pack, so I was sitting on the rocking chair in Sophia's room, trying to get her to sleep. Once I got her to sleep, she slept pretty good. It was just the getting to sleep part that was difficult. As soon as we were almost there, my phone rang.

"Ugh," I groaned. Sophia moved a little bit, but stayed asleep thankfully. I set her in her crib, and went to get my phone.

"Hello?" I whispered, and walked back to her room.

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward. I know this is a bit odd, but do you think you could come down here or something? I really need to speak to you about something," he said, sounding very focused.

"Well, Seth isn't home. And Sophia just fell asleep. So can it wait a little bit?" I asked him, really not wanting to drive there.

"Okay, but come as soon as you can."

We said our goodbyes, and I put my phone on vibrate, learning my lesson, and put it in my pocket. I was tired, I hadn't slept very well in a few days.

....

I woke up what only seemed like seconds later, but looked at the clock to learn that I had been asleep for two hours.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_16 Missed Calls_

They were all from Edward, that was strange. I yawned loudly, and Seth came in.

"I saw you asleep, and I just couldn't wake you up," Seth explained.

"Oh yeah, I was tired," I said. "Edward wants me to come over. It sounded important."

"Okay, but why don't we all go? I still don't feel completely safe with you over there."

"Sounds good, none of them have seen Sophia since we left the hospital."

....

About fifteen minutes later, we had gotten to the Cullen's.

I knocked on the door, and Edward opened it not one second later.

"Oh my god Bella. You're okay. You had me worried. Geez," Edward said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine? Why? What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, you see, Alice saw Peter and Charlotte coming back to the area. Not back to our house, since some things happened last time, but in the area in general. I'm sure you'll be safe enough in La Push, but last time they were here, they were very attracted to your scent. I needed to warn you," He said in one big breath.

A simple "oh" was all I could manage.

"Thank you for telling us Edward, we brought Sophia over so you guys could see her. But I think I'm going to need to go tell the pack," Seth explained.

"Oh, I understand. We'll have to talk later. I'll see you later Bella. Seth," Edward said, and we walked out.

Seth drived back home, and I was still in a trance. I remembered last time they were here. None of the odds would work out in my favor.

....

The next few nights, I didn't sleep well. At all. Even worse then I had been lately. Every time I something the curtains moved, I clung to Seth for dear life. Sophia was sleeping in a crib next to my bed. And I was always thinking someone was following me.

Sam assured me that if Peter or Charlotte came anywhere near the area, they'd be the first to know. That I had nothing to worry about. I'd heard all that before.

....

Then came September 1st. The first person was missing.

It was someone in Seattle, and since as soonas the news story came on, I called Edward... I knew it was a vampire. He told me some of the things to look for. I had no doubt it was Peter and Charlotte.

To humor me, Seth started leaving the house less often and Sophia never left my sight.

As the days went on, the attacks became closer and closer to Forks. Emmett wanted to interfere, along with the rest of the Cullen's. I wanted everyone I loved to stay out of it. But I really didn't want them making it closer.

Once the attacks were in Port Angeles, the Cullens were done waiting. Alice saw them coming to Forks tomorrow. My scent was all over Forks, not to mention La Push. There was no way they were coming here. Everyone's solution to that was to meet them in the middle, but I'd have to stay here.

"Seth. I really hate asking you this, but can you please stay home? I don't think I can get myself to stay here without killing myself," I ended up asking Seth that night.

"I'll talk to Sam in the morning. You know I hate leaving you." He kissed my forehead, and I attempted at falling asleep.

For the first time in weeks, I didn't dream once. Well, more like nightmares.

When I woke up, Seth wasn't there. I looked up, panicing. I checked on Sophia, she was there. I frantically got up, but then noticed a note on his pillow and immediatly felt stupid.

_I hope you don't wake up while I'm gone, since I know you'll freak out. But I've gone to ask Sam about tonight. Make yourself some breakfast, and I'll be back before you know it. Love you._

I smiled. But I did what he said after I noticed how hungry I was. I made some food for myself, and once Sophia had woken up, I "fed" her too.

I heard the front door open, and immediatly picked Sophia up from the baby chair I had her in. I couldn't wait for this all to be over.

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah. I know the chapter's rushed, and it's short. I'm tired, and am not feeling so good. I'll try and post tonight, but until then... REVIEW. Please. I'll give a preview to whoever reviews! :) (That's how desperate I am)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to say much now, but there is a **_**VERY**_** important author's note at the bottom. **

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Oh good. It was only Seth.

"Hey, I'm in here," I said back to him, and he started to walk into the room. "What did Sam say?"

"He understood. He said I could stay with you two. But it's happening sooner then we thought. They should be here in a little over an hour."

If I hadn't had had Sophia in my arms, I probably would've passed out then and there.

"Really? Is everyone going to be okay?" I asked, almost in tears from being so scared.

"Yes, Bella. You need to stop worrying so much about other people." Seth walked up to me, took Sophia, and set her in her high chair. Then he came over to me and gave me a big hug, and kissed the top of my head.

I stayed in his arms for a minute, and forgot all my problems. But as soon as he let go of me, I started getting freaked out again.

**JPOV (I needed someone's POV for the fight scene)**

Seth had let Bella convince him to stay home during the fight. And then Sam let him !! First, nobody could convince me not to fight. Second, I can't believe Sam would let him do that.

I could already smell the vampires. It wasn't any of the Cullens, since we had smelled all of them the night before so we wouldn't get mixed up. The Cullens were already here, prepared to help us fight, if it came down to it. They didn't want to be involved though. This was a new smell. It was that Peter and Charlotte that Bella always talked about.

....

We waited in a clearing about 30 miles south of La Push for about ten minutes before I saw them. They both looked shocked to see so many werewolves, the Cullen's were far enough back so that they couldn't see them. I think they were prepared to see a werewolf or two that they could easily take with no problem. Little did they know there were eight of us there at the current time. The youngest had stayed home to watch La Push. And of course Seth wasn't there.

Charlotte had dirty blonde hair that went to the middle of her chest. She was probably about 5'7" and was of course, beautiful (in her own vampire way) and white as a ghost.

Peter was a little over six foot, and had messy dark brown hair. He looked about 34 years old, even though he was probably older due to his vampire looks that made him look so much younger.

Charlotte made the first move, she came growling towards Paul. That was probably the worst choice.

Sam-_ Okay, Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Embry go get Peter. The rest of us will get Charlotte. _

We all agreed and took off towards our targets. Peter took a snatch at my leg, but I moved it away before he could get his teeth into me. I think it's broken though. Quil and Embry pulled him off me, and I saw a white chunk land next to my foot. Looked like a hand. I went to go get back in the game, but I had a bit of a limp because of my leg. I ripped the rest of his arm off, while Jared helped me make sure that his teeth weren't going to get near me. Turned out we didn't need the Cullen's because within a half hour, Sam and I were starting the fires. I limped around the clearing to make sure we got every single piece of Peter and Charlotte and returned to the fire to throw in the body parts I found.

Moments later, I heard Seth.

Seth- _Did everything go okay?_

Jacob- _Everything's fine. A few injuries. Nothing major. Finishing up now._

Seconds later, Seth phased back and I went back to work. All of us were scanning the area now, but once we saw no more pieces, and the pieces in the fire were burned to ashes, we put out the fire and headed back to La Push.

Carlisle came over to my house after approval from Sam. He set my leg and told me I needed to stay in bed for at least three days until it was completely healed. Leah had broken one of her arms, as well. But other then that, we had won without anything too bad happening to us.

**BPOV**

Seth had just walked outside to make see how the fight was going. I knew it was ridiculous with him being right outside, but I started holding Sophia a little tighter.

"Everything went okay. A few of them got hurt, but nothing too bad happened. Everyone should be fine, and they should be home soon. They're finishing up now," Seth said as he walked in.

"Okay, good," I said. I walked to the window and looked out. Way far out, I could see a bit of smoke. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't be able to see it. But I saw it, and it reassured me a little bit.

I busied myself, waiting for the wolves, and the Cullen's to make there way home. Seth told me that Carlisle was going over to Jake's, because he had broken his leg. Leah had broken her arm. Those were the only injuries.

...

About ten minutes later, they were all home. I felt like I could finally breathe. The danger was gone and my life could get back to semi normal.

**A/N: I made this chapter short so I could still have two more chapters. Okay, so we're getting close to 100 reviews, and I'd love it if we could get there this chapter or next! It would mean the world to me! Anyway, this story only has two chapters left. I'm thinking I'm going to put my other two stories on hiatus for a while. I really don't know where I'm going with All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait, and not a lot of people are reading my other one, A Different New Moon. So I'm thinking either writing a new imprint story, or I might might might do a sequel with Sophia's life. But I don't know about the last one. So if you could PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or PM me and tell me which one you'd rather have. And if it's a new imprint story, tell me who you think should be the wolf. I'm thinking Bella will be the the subject of the imprinter, because I'm not a big fan of just bringing another character in. Oh, or if you think I should try to finish one of my other two current stories, let me know that to. :) It would really mean the world to me to know your opinions. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be the last real chapter. I'll have an epilouge, but I don't count that as a real chapter. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

BPOV

The next few weeks were normal again. I brought Sophia over to Charlie's house a few times. She already had him wrapped around her finger. A couple times while we were there, Edward came over too. Actually, it was pretty boring. I only hoped it would last a while. I didn't know how much more drama I could handle.

After a month, Seth convinced me that I could trust Charlie alone with Sophia. We hadn't had any alone time in months, and we were both in desperate need of it.

It was a Saturday night, and it was going to be the first time I had been away from Sophia for more then a few hours since she had been born. It was pathetic, but true.

Before we left, Seth told me he had made special plans for us tonight. I wore a black dress that went to a few inces above my knee after Seth told me to dress a little fancy. I wore black shoes with small heels and grabbed Sophia's bag before we left.

After we left Charlie's, after his convincing that everything was going to be fine, we were on our way to Port Angeles. We were taking Seth's car because mine would've taken forever to get to Port Angeles.

Once in Port Angeles, we went to a new restraunt. Thank god, Seth had thought ahead and made reservations. It was very crowded, and we would've had to wait for an hour to get a seat. It was an Italian restraunt, but Seth and I both ended up getting grilled chicken. The service was good, even though the restraunt was packed.

After dinner which took about an hour and a half, we went to see a movie. We chose a new romantic comedy, that Seth agreed to to my suprise. We got our drinks, and took our seats.

SPOV

Bella chose to go see a chick flick. I would've liked something different, but I would do anything to make this night perfect for her. We hadn't been out in months. Once the movie started, I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Thirty minutes in, she turned around to look at me, and I decided to kiss her. I was taking advantage since she didn't have enough self control to stop it. She granted me entrance, and our tounges fought for dominance. I eventually won. After a few minutes of this, someone behind us cleared there throat, and Bella forced me to back off. I just laughed, but she looked down and turned about four different shades of red. I turned around and shot the person a dirty glare, but then tried to understand a little of what was going on in the movie.

.

*****

After the movie was over, Bella avoided the looks from the people sitting next to and behind us. She worried too much about what other people thought. But I couldn't help but love her with all my heart.

We picked up Sophia's from Charlie's, and then headed back home.

Once we were home, I took Sophia so Bella could go get ready for bed. I'm sure Charlie had exhausted her, so I wasn't going to have trouble getting her to sleep. I grabbed her pacifier, and started rocking her gently. After five minutes of this, she was asleep and I took her pacifier and set it back on the table. I kissed her forehead, and then headed to bed.

After we were both were in bed, I looked at Bella, with a pleading look in my eyes.

She nodded her head, looking happy enough. And we started kissing.

BPOV

I fell asleep fast after Seth and I were done. Thankful that Sophia was still asleep so I didn't have to worry about that. The walls were a little... thin.

...

I had a strange dream, but I couldn't remember it when I woke up. Seth was already up, and when I walked out of the room he was feeding Sophia. I knew today was the day, so once Seth was done, I asked him to come sit down and just got straight to the point.

SPOV

I was thankful Bella had asked. I had been thinking about asking her what she thought about it earlier. It was time to move on, if I could control myself. I called Seth and asked him if all of us could meet up later today. He agreed, and we were all meeting at 3. In wolf form, of course.

Bella was excited that I felt the same way, she was probably worried about my reaction to her question.

....

Three o'clock came fast enough, and I was on my way out.

Sam:_ So, what did you need Seth?_

Jared: _Yeah, I promised Kim I'd go over later!_

Seth: _I needed to ask you something, Sam. More like tell you. _

_I_

Jacob: _So why did we all have to come?!_

Sam: _Jacob, be quiet. What is it, Seth?_

Seth:_ Well, with my relationship with Bella and Sophia just getting older. I think I'm going to stop phasing, so I can become grow with Bella. I'll still love all of you like brothers, but I want to be able to be home with Bells and Soph. I know that me not aging is a touchy subject with Bella, so we both think this would be for the best._

Sam: _I agree with you, Seth. I hope you live a happy life, and we do hope you'll stay close with all of us even after your done phasing._

JPOV

Seth:_ Well, with my relationship with Bella and Sophia just getting older. I think I'm going to stop phasing, so I can become grow with Bella. I'll still love all of you like brothers, but I want to be able to be home with Bells and Soph. I know that me not aging is a touchy subject with Bella, so we both think this would be for the best._

Sam: _I agree with you, Seth. I hope you live a happy life, and we do hope you'll stay close with all of us even after your done phasing._

After Seth phased back, I decided to share my opinion.

Jacob:_ Think he'll be able to do it?_

Embry: _Yeah, I do. He's been in pretty good control since he imprinted. _

Quil: _I don't. Just getting angry once could ruin all his work. He doesn't have enough control yet._

Jacob: _Want to make a bet?_

Embry: _20 says he will._

Quil: _20 says he won't._

Jacob: _Won't._

I agreed with Embry. He had been in pretty good control of his phasing since Bella had come into his life. But he didn't have that much control. He'd have to not phase for a long time before he'd be able to age again. He didn't have that much control yet.

But I understood his reason for it. I remembered when I told Bella that I wasn't going to age, she had flipped out. Seth would do anything to make her happy.

**A/N: So, what do you think of Unexpected Love's last real chapter? Review and let me know. Couldn't we break 100 reviews before the story's over? That would make me so happy! Just one word will do it. The epilouge should be up tomorrow.**


	22. Epilouge

**A/N: I got my hundredth review, from... twilightzebraz. Whoo! I just wanted to thank everyone that's reviewed for my story. Especially Kats And Twilight, KK8806, and snowfire81. You guys reviewed for almost every single chapter, and they brightned my day! Thank you! Now on with the epilouge.**

BPOV

"Bella, we're here," Alice said to me over the phone.

They had left Forks several years ago, and Alice and Edward were jeapordizing everything to be here today. I tried to convince them out of it, that Sophia would understand. But they wouldn't have it. I had talked to them since they had left. We talked on the phone regularly, but I hadn't seen them in person since I was twenty-four.

Today was Sophie's wedding.

She was only 20, but I couldn't judge. Due to the fact that I got married right out of high school.

Only a few weeks after she had changed, she imprinted on a guy named Collin. There was already a Collin in the pack, but just a few days after she imprinted...he changed too. They were inseperable from that point on.

Sophia had sent an invitation to Alice and Edward, even though I told her they probably wouldn't be able to come.

When they walked into our house, I was suprised. They both looked old. Not as old as me as I was in my late 30's, but old enough. They would definatly be able to fool anyone if they happened to see them.

"Alice!" Sophia yelled as she ran downstairs. She ran up to her and hugged her. This was my evidence that they didn't smell that bad to each other. They were able to hug without even wrinkling their noses.

"Soph, you're going to ruin your makeup! I'll be back upstairs in a minute," I warned her.

She did what I said, as she wanted to look perfect tonight.

"You did her makeup? You sure have changed in the last fifteen years!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what age does to you! I was in my early twentys when I saw you guys last."

"Mommy, who are they?" I heard a little whisper behind me.

"Aubrey, this is your Aunt Alice and your Uncle Edward," I said to her, as she came to hug my leg. "Where's your brother?"

"I'm right here." I heard a louder voice.

"Alice, Edward. This is Caleb and Aubrey. They just turned seven a few weeks ago."

"They look exactly like you, Bella." I heard Edward for the first time in a while.

"Thank you. And how is Kate?" Edward looked suprised. Oops, I forgot that he didn't know I knew.

A few months after they had left Forks to go move on to the next place, Alice had called to let me know that Edward wasn't suffering any more. They had gone to Alaska, and were staying with the Denali Clan. Kate and him had hit off and they had been together ever since.

Edward turned around to glare at Alice. "She's good. She said she was sorry she couldn't come, but she didn't want to impose."

"She's welcome here, as are you guys. But I don't want to cause you any problems."

"You won't. We wanted to come," Alice said, bubbily as ever.

"Oh, hello. Alice. Edward," I heard a voice boom behind me.

"Hey Seth. How are things?" Edward said, turning his attention to Seth, as he made his way toward us.

"They're great. Can't believe Sophie is getting married, but I guess I knew it was coming. Seth's a cool kid. At least I still have Aubrey and Caleb for now."

Aubrey laughed, and Seth picked her up into his arms. Caleb was still standing next to me, and I had my arm around him.

"And how's Jasper?" I said to Alice. Aubrey and Caleb knew all the stories, and they knew they were true. But I didn't want to be talking about it in front of them right now.

"He's great. He's in complete control of himself now. Almost as good as Edward, even though Edward here won't admit that."

I smiled. "Some things never change."

Edward glared at us, and then Alice and I went upstairs to finish Sophia's hair.

I heard Edward and Seth talking downstairs, and I was hoping they were getting along. Today needed to be perfect for Sophia.

As we were doing her hair, I tried to make conversation.

"What have you guys been up to since the last time we talked?" I asked Alice.

"Well, we've been staying in eastern Oregon for the last couple years, but it will be time for us to leave again soon enough. Kate's been staying with us, but goes to visit up in Alaska quite a bit. She doesn't want to be away from Tanya and them. How about you?"

"Aubrey and Caleb are quite a handful. But were lucky to have Sophia, she's a great babysitter when we need one." Soph groaned when I said this. "And maybe we take advantage of that a little bit. But other then that, not much. Seth is still pretty close with the pack, since it's mostly the same people. Once Sam proposed, he stopped phasing as well but they're still living in the same house. Leah also stopped and moved to Nebraska. Charlie passed away a couple years ago. On the job. There was a disturbance at one of the houses right outside of town, and he got shot. It was pretty bad on me, but I made it through. Mostly because of my family, they helped me a lot for about half a year."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. I hope you're okay now. Aubrey and Caleb are wonderful. And you sure have grown." Alice said poking Sophia's shoulder.

"Honestly, I've missed you guys quite a bit. You were always there for me. Even after Edward and I seperated," I vented.

"You're welcome. You were always part of the family, even if it weren't for Edward. And you always will be part of the family," Alice said, giving me a one armed hug.

After another few minutes, we were done with her hair, and went to get her dress.

"You know, Soph, I would've loved to have planned your mom's wedding. But she decided to elope. And I'm sure if you had gone to Vegas and eloped, then your mom would've been mad. Now she knows how I felt."

Sophia laughed, but I just glared at Alice.

"You planned the reception, and her baby shower! Be happy that you got that!"

Sophia was still laughing about our argument.

"No arguing today. It's my wedding day, and it's going to be perfect!" Sophia spoke up.

We stopped arguging, and helped her put on her dress.

"Wow, Soph, you look beautiful," I said to her, tearing up.

"Mom, don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." I laughed at her. She was such a girly girl, Alice would be proud.

We let her go first down the stairs, where Seth and Edward were waiting patiently.

"Soph, you look beautiful. It's a good thing I like Collin, or I don't think I'd be letting you do this," Seth said, threatening like any father would. Collin was a good kid, though. And he would definatly take care of our daughter.

"I remember when you were about six years old. You'd sit on the couch with me at our old house, and tell me about the wedding you had planned. That dress looks just like the one you've fantisized about," Edward said to her.

"I know. That's why I picked it. You'd always sit there and listen to me for hours as I described every single detail."

Edward smiled at the memory.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," Sophia continued.

Alice and Edward got into a new Porshce, and the rest of us got into Seth's car. They followed us and we drove off to our oldest daughter's wedding.

**A/N: And here we are. Unexpected Love is over. :( I almost cried at the end. Thank you everyone that read and reviewed. You kept me going. If you like this story, go and read my new imprint story, Her Sun. .net/s/5312179/1/** ** It's an imprint story about Bella and Jacob. Again, thank you everyone and I hope you review for the last chapter.**


End file.
